Golden Sun: Book 3: Beyond The Gaia Falls
by ShiaoPi
Summary: -ON HIATUS- As Piers seems to have found a new world beyond the gaia falls, the adepts gather to explore it. While they search for a way back an old enemy awakens and threatens not only them but also Weyard. Sand, Vale, Steam. Chapter 16: Encounter
1. Prologue: Visions

Hello and welcome to another story of mine! This time it won't be a Oneshot, it is planned as a longer story and it is my first bigger project so please give me reviews to improve my writing!

**Summary:** Since the rise of the Golden Sun the adepts have settled down in New Vale, except for Ivan, who lives in Kalay, Mia, who returned to Imil, and Piers, who went back to Lemuria. It has been one year since the lighting of the beacons and the adepts lives seem to return to normal, but a mysterious letter from Piers arrives, claiming, that he has found something beyond the Gaia-Falls and he invites them to join him in his expedition. The adepts gather and reluctantly decide to visit him. But as they arrive in Lemuria, Piers already went ahead to Apoji. As they chase Piers again, they discover a wondrous world right beneath Weyard. Even though they want to explore the world, an old enemy awakens and forces them to find a way back.

So that's it! Enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! **

* * *

**Golden Sun: Beyond The Gaia-Falls**

by ShiaoPi

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

_Darkness surrounded her, all she could see was a dark, dormant lake supplied by seemingly endless waterfalls and right in the middle of the lake a lone islet stood, crowned by an ancient tower. The aerie zoomed into her view and she saw a tall, cloaked figure standing lonely in front of a gate. As the figure reached for the doors his thoughts cut into her mind._

"_I have despaired...imprisoned under the earth...betrayed from my dreams...rendered of all hope...succumbed to the darkness, ready to embrace death....but...what I found was....a new realm, worthy enough for my cause..."_

_Thunder roared in the distance, dark clouds came closer, surrounded the tower and engulfed it in rain and storm._

"_I waited...regenerated my powers...prepared myself..."_

"_I waited...for all this time I've waited to strike...but now...the moment is at hand..."_

_Again thunder rolled, flash enlightened the scene and the storm blew off the hood of the figure, revealing long, flowing, blue hair._

"_I waited...for my revenge...to take back...what is rightfully **mine**!"_

"_Isn't it, **Isaac**?" the figure burst into laughter..._

_Energy covered the person as he touched the doors. The whole tower shook as the doors gave away the inner chamber, which it concealed. The figure stepped into it and she followed it. _

_Runes appeared, psynergy broke out of the person and began to swirl around him._

"_It is time for my return..."_

_With a sudden flash the person vanished and the scene dissolved. She found herself in a darkened room. There was a small window, which was covered up as the rain pummeled against the roof. There he was, the cloaked figure, standing over the bed in the corner of the room..._

_The figure smiled and woke the sleeper up._

"_Oh my..."_

"_Surprised to see me?" The figure let out a small laugh._

"_How..."_

"_...Did I survive? It doesn't matter now...at least for you!" Again psynergy overflowed the room._

_The other person rose from the bed and stood in a defensive stance._

"_Are you sure you feel the urge or even the need to resist? This will only make it much more painful to you..."_

"_I don't care what you say, Alex!"_

"_So be it..." Alex directed the energies towards his opponent..._

And suddenly Sheba woke up with a scream, sweating and breathing fast...watching her surroundings as if the man could warp into this room. But it was everything as usual...Jenna silently sleeping in her bed in this room they shared. They were in the safety of New Vale, since the rise of the Golden Sun their lives have been going on peacefully.

_It cannot be...Alex is dead...for one year already...but who was he visiting, if it was Alex?_

Just as she tried to go back to sleep she heard a gentle knock on the door and Felix' voice penetrated the wooden door, full of concern.

"Are you alright, Sheba? I heard you screaming."

"I'm okay...I...I just had a bad dream."

_It must have been a bad dream...at least I hope so...but it is fading so fast now...was it a vision? But Alex is dead!_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Then try to go back to sleep...it's in the middle of the night."

_There won't be anything to fear...Felix is watching over me...but...why...why do I have such a bad feeling? It seems so disturbing...Something is going on..._

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's only the prologue but I hope I did got your attention with this short "chapter". I have some high hopes for this story and I hope you will continue reading as soon as it is up!

Just as always critical reviews are welcome!

The next chapter or better said the first real chapter should be done in about a week or so...depends on my daily mood =)

-ShiaoPi


	2. Chapter I: New Vale

This Chapter is up a lot sooner than I expected it to be.

Guess I am on a writing spree recently =)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun!**

**Chapter I: New Vale**

by ShiaoPi

* * *

**Weyard, Angara, New Vale**

**Year 1 after the rise of the Golden Sun(a.G.S.), Spring**

The sun rose over the nearby mountains and awakened New Vale to another day.

_It is so peaceful here..._

Sheba looked out of the window just as the birds began their singing to greet the morning as the clouds flew further, freeing the sky for the sun.

_Such a contrast to that dream..._

"Hey, Sheba, daydreaming already in the early morning?" Jenna came into the room and tipped the young Jupiter adept on the shoulder.

"Well it's a beautiful morning, you cannot deny that."

"Sure, but come on, let's go downstairs for breakfast." Jenna took Sheba by the hand and guided her downstairs. "Felix cooked." she added with a smirk.

"So what?" Sheba's blushing face took out the credibility of her words.

"Nothing..." the fire adept shot back with her eyes rolling.

"Already in quarreling mood? By the elements, it's early in the morning!" Felix said as he saw them coming down the stairs.

Jenna shot him a sinister look and sat down at the table, swiftly followed by Sheba, while Felix served the food on the table.

"So did you got some sleep Sheba?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah...don't worry." she avoided his glance. "it was just a bad dream, I guess..."

"You woke up in the middle of the night?" Jenna asked.

"You didn't hear her? She even screamed, that's why I am so worried..."

"Must have been sleeping like a rock then." the mars adept said and took some toast.

"Eat it while it's warm!" Felix said and put some eggs on Sheba's plate.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence, each one focusing on his plate and it's content.

"Nice meal, brother." Jenna clasped him on the shoulder. "Got to go now, Isaac is waiting for me at the lake."

"You sure I shouldn't come with you?" Felix asked and cursed Isaac silently.

_If he hurts Jenna. I'll kill him...._

"I'm fine...stop tracing every step of me, Felix...I'm old enough for Mars' sake!" and Jenna rushed off. Sheba couldn't help a chuckle, which earned a dark glare by Felix.

"I'll be off into the woods, we need more firewood." Felix stood up. "Can I leave the cleaning to you or do you got anything urgent?"

"No problem, I'll deal with it." Sheba answered.

_And right after that, I'll have to meet Ivan...perhaps he got a clue about the dream...he said he would drop by today..._

Just as she began to wash the dishes Felix walked past her with an ax on his shoulder.

"See you" and he left.

* * *

"GARET! Get your little ass right back here! This is the third, the THIRD, window you broke in this week!"

As one of the villagers chased Garet across the town square, Jenna couldn't help it to get him out of his self-caused trouble. She went to the majors house and knocked the door.

"Hi Jenna, are you searching for Garet?" Kay opened the door. "He should be in the hills, playing soccer with Aaron."

"Uhm...you should better tell your father that Garet is getting chased because he broke another window while playing." Jenna said.

"That _jerk_!" Kay exclaimed. "Well thanks for telling us, I'll go tell the major..."

"I'll be off now."Jenna turned around to walk towards the lake and shook her head as she went.

_Garet is such a clumsy boy...not like Isaac though...they are almost complete opposites but still best friends._

She arrived at the lakeside to see Isaac standing on the pier waiting for her.

"Come on Jenna, it's a beautiful day for some fishing!" she was greeted by a excited Isaac.

Jenna sat down beside Isaac and they rowed their small boat into the lake.

_Sheba was right...it's a beautiful morning..._

She smiled at Isaac, who smiled back.

* * *

"Master Ivan, I can see the village by now!"

Ivan took the last step towards the top of the last hill on the road between New Vale and Vault, the wind played with his cloak as he went to the top of his trading caravan. The lake reflected the light of the sun, the woods swayed in the breeze and the sun bathed the whole village in a warm, golden light.

_It's going to be good to see them all again...although I really enjoy my life in Kalay I miss the old days, where we traveled around the world, seeing new things every day, and exploring dark caves and old ruins or sanctums._

He kept on walking with his caravan following him and arrived at the town square soon. There was Garet, apologizing to someone and getting scolded by his older sister Kay.

"Ivan!" Garet called out. "How was the journey?"

"Pretty refreshing I must admit, it's way to boring in Kalay."

"Haha, you still want adventures?" Garet laughed. "But you do got a point, I also feel bored here."

"Master Ivan, we'll begin to sell our goods now, okay?" a man from the caravan asked.

Ivan nodded and took some money out of his bag.

"Take it and book some rooms in the inn for me and the others."

"No, Ivan you can sleep in our house!" Garet interfered and clapped Ivan on the shoulder. "I cannot let a friend pay for a stay in New Vale!"

"Thanks, but I cannot let my whole group invade your house can I?"

"You got a point here..." the Mars adept scratched his head in search of an answer.

"Ivan! I had hoped you would arrive today!" Sheba just arrived at the town square and gave Ivan a friendly hug.

"Hi, Sheba! So you still haven't left for Lalivero?"

"I decided to stay here, but I did send a message to Lalivero, to tell them that I am okay."

"So where have you been living?" Ivan asked curiously.

"At Felix'...His parents live in their own house, so there was a spare room for me."

"So how come I haven't seen the others until now?" Ivan looked around, trying to find familiar faces.

"Well Jenna and Isaac are on a date and..."

Garet interrupted her. "Since when did they become a couple?"

Sheba and Ivan rolled their eyes simultaneously and said: "Have you been living on the moon, Garet? They started to make out since we rebuild the village!"

"Oh" Garet said as dumb as a post.

"Felix is in the woods and Mia returned to Imil a while ago." Sheba continued. "And Piers must be back in Lemuria by now."

"So it's only you, Garet, Isaac, Jenna and Felix?"

"Well...yes. Look Ivan can I have a word with you?"Sheba asked him.

"Sure, what's the matter?"

The female Jupiter adept shot a glance at Garet. "I'll take you for a walk around the town. Garet can you go tell Felix, Jenna and Isaac that Ivan arrived?"

"Sure thing, I'm on it!" and Garet rushed off.

"So it must be something important I guess to send Garet off." Ivan concluded with a grin.

"I don't want him to worry about something, that might be nothing at all." Sheba began. "Last night I had a strange dream...maybe a vision I'm not quite sure."

"Let me guess...it's about Alex and someone, who he attacked..." Ivan said matter-of-factly.

"You had it as well?" Sheba asked.

"Last night..." Ivan nodded. "I planned on asking you about it..."

* * *

"So Felix is still as paranoid as always?" Isaac asked Jenna as they waited for fish to bite into their baits.

"It's getting worse every day...He keeps on trying to find excuses to accompany me anywhere..." Jenna answered with an annoyed voice. "I'm getting so sick of it."

"Calm down...you'll scare the fish." Isaac wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He will get accustomed to it, don't worry, but if he doesn't...Well I'll make him stay away." Isaac gave her a devilish grin.

"You couldn't hurt him...after all you are still childhood-friends, but I appreciate your offer."Jenna smiled at him. "Thank you for this nice morning."

They leaned closer together. Their faces were inches away. Jenna softened her lips.

_Our first kiss..._

"Oi! Isaac, Jenna!"Garet came running down the hills. Jenna and Isaac jumped apart and blushed.

"Did I disturbed you?"

_Garet you dumb-ass! I'll kick your ass!_

Isaac gave him threatening glare but said: "No...what's so urgent that you have to run here yelling?"

"Ivan arrived!" Garet said happily.

"So we better go meet him, shall we?" Jenna asked Isaac.

_Well...so much for a romantic day..._

"Let's row back to the pier then." Isaac said.

"You'll head for the town square won't you?"Garet asked them from the waterside.

"Yeah, we will."

"Good, I go tell Felix then."

* * *

Felix breathed heavily as he struck out again to fell the tree, he was working on.

_One more blow..._

As he hit the trunk the tree shook and came crushing down.

_That should be enough for today..._

Felix sat down and took a deep gulp of his water bottle.

"Hey, Felix!"

_That's Garet...I wonder what happened..._

"I'm over here!" he called out towards the red-haired man. "Something happened?"

"Ivan is back in town!"

"Oh, I'll better go meet him then."Felix said. "Garet, can you help me with the tree, I felled? Working together should safe us some time, so we can get to the town square faster."

"Yep."

Together they sliced the young tree into small stripes that would fit into the fireplace and packed them together.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Ivan!" Isaac and Jenna walked towards the Jupiter adepts. "My, my you have grown over this year."

Ivan chuckled: "Well I cannot stay the smallest in our group can I?"

"So how have you been doing in Kalay?"

"Oh...pretty good to be honest. Master Hammet gave me a share of his traveling duties and taught me a lot in the last year. In a year or so I'll be able to run my own business."

Their chat was interrupted by Garet and Felix, who just dropped the firewood in Felix' house.

"How are you, Ivan?" Felix asked. "What brought you here?"

"Business for Kalay."Ivan answered. "What about a snack with some beverages in the inn, while I tell you what I have been doing the last year?"

"Good idea!" Garet nodded and led the way as the adepts made their way to the inn and took one of the tables.

"Is Felix here?" A voice from the outside asked.

"I'll go get it." Felix stood up and walked out of the door.

"I am here. What is it?"

"A letter."

"From whom?"

"Someone called Piers."

"Thank you" Felix came back and had a letter with him. "Guess what, after half a year we finally get a letter from our favorite Lemurian."

"Open it up!"Jenna said. "You know we are all dying for news from him. After all he was still banished from Lemuria by Lord Conservato..."

Felix ripped the paper apart and began to read.

"_Dear friends,_

_I guess this letter overdue, but I have made some astonishing researches and I couldn't write to you until I finished them. I always asked myself, if the Gaia-Falls are truly the end of our world, but I made a fantastic discovery while I visited Apoji..."_

_

* * *

  
_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you for reading my introductory chapter from this project!

Reviews and feedback are welcome!

Expect the new chapter up soon!

And Shoutout to SolStone, my first fellow Reviewer!

-ShiaoPi


	3. Chapter II: Preparations

Once again I finished the chapter faster than I thought ^^

I hope you can forgive my nasty cliffhanger in Chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter II: Preparations**

by ShiaoPi

**Weyard, Angara, New Vale**

**Year 1 a.G.S, Spring**

"_I saw earth! Right through the mist, which engulfs the falls, I saw a landmass! I bet you cannot believe my words right now, but it is true! Since then I have been trying to find a way to get there and I have been successful at last! As it would be too much to explain in this plain letter, I hereby invite you all to come to Lemuria, so we can discuss my theories and maybe explore this new world right beneath ours! I hope for your soon arrival and await..._

_Yours sincerely_

_Piers"_

"He found a landmass beyond the Gaia-falls? Now that's surely interesting." Ivan broke the silence, which followed the letter, first.

"It sounds so...unreal" Sheba said, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Well it cannot hurt to pay Lemuria a visit, can it?" Isaac said. "We should at least visit him and discuss it with him."

"Isaac got a point here, but doesn't it feel weird to you, that he doesn't even mention how he avoided the banishment?" Felix said. "It feels a bit weird to me I have to admit."

"Oh come on! It's a whole new world! A new adventure awaits us!" Garet exclaimed. "Don't be soo boring, I would love it to have another journey. The daily life here really gives me the creeps."

"Well it surely doesn't help your daily routine breaking something every second day..." Jenna teased him. "In my opinion we should first inform Mia and then decide if we go or not."

"Why don't we just tell Mia to come visit us as well, so she can be here, if we decide to go and if not, we'll have at least a week or so with Mia." Garet suggested.

"Wow, Garet, I didn't expect you to make such a well argumented suggestion."Ivan said with disbelief.

"I got to be clever sometimes you know..."

"...especially if it concerns Mia right?" Sheba chipped in and showed an evil grin.

"It got nothing, nothing, to do with Mia! She's just a good friend we should think of!"Garet blushed and rose from his chair.

"Calm down, Garet! We all know that she's just a very good friend of you..." Isaac stood up and grabbed the red-faced Mars adept to force him to sit down.

_As if no one here knows, that it takes a little more than just friendship to jump after someone, who falls from a lighthouse...although I'm not quite sure about Felix and Sheba..._

Suddenly Sheba shot him a very sinister look and gave him a silent threat.

_I'll kill you if you say anything...and I mean it …_

_Dang...she's been reading my mind again...don't worry, my lips are sealed..._

_I hope so...or I'll seal them for you..._

Isaac gulped and hoped that he wouldn't provoke any "preventive strike" Sheba's.

"So let's write a letter to Mia urging her to come..."Ivan reverted to Garet's idea and took out a sheet of paper. "Any suggestions?"

"Dear Mia,

we recently got a letter from Piers, he claimed to have found a landmass beyond the Gaia-Falls and urges us to visit Lemuria and discuss this matter with him. We would really appreciate it, if you could come and join us in New Vale, before we decide if we go on the journey or not.

Yours sincerely

Garet, Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Ivan" Sheba dictated. "That should do it."

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

**Year 1 a.G.S.**

_Perfectly...it was all perfectly according to plan..._

The robed figure stretched out his hand and the crystal, through which he watched the happenings in the world, lost it's aquamarine glow and faded into darkness. He stood up, left the chamber and entered a great hall. Pillars escalated elegantly towards the high ceiling, ornaments spread all over them. As the person entered the room, everyone there fell silent.

"Our targets will be on the move shortly...go and reinforce all the posts around the estimated locations...and report every single incident to me...if not...you'll all pay..."

"As you wish you highness !" the assembled responded and left the room.

_Soon...soon enough everything will be in it's place for my masterstroke..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Weyard, Angara, Imil**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Spring**

Mia quickly opened the letter, as she came home.

_It has been months since I heard from them the last time...I wonder what they want to tell me..._

She swiftly read the letter.

_So Piers has finally gave a message to us...he found another landmass beyond the falls?...it sounds so unreal..._

She hurried through the rainy streets of Imil, past the graveyard towards the sanctum.

"Justin, Megan are you here?"Mia called as she entered the sanctum.

Only the great healer was present. "What is it Mia?" he asked. "You seem to have something important on your mind."

"I'll have to go traveling again, but I wanted to make sure that Justin and Megan know..."

"I will tell them, if it is urgent you should use every minute you have."

"But it is my responsibility, to make sure that the village is safe from any harm..."

"Do not worry, my child. As long as the Hermes water flows, me, Justin and Megan will be enough to deal with illness."

"Thank you, great healer" Mia bowed her head and left the sanctum.

_I got to pack a lot of things...maybe we'll be on another journey all over the world..._

She quickly entered her house and went into her room to pack and prepare for the journey.

* * *

I know that this chapter is quite short...but I don't want to rush the plot and I ran out of ideas right in the middle of the writing process. My apologies!

Just as always please give me reviews and feedback on how to improve my writing.

If you think any characters are OOC just tell me and I'll try to fix it by the next chapter.

Stay tuned for the next update in a few days!

-ShiaoPi


	4. Chapter III:Departures

So here I am with another chapter!

I'm doing daily updates, wow!

I hope you enjoy this chapter in which the adepts finally start their journey!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter III: Depature**

by ShiaoPi

**Weyard, Angara, New Vale**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Early summer**

Ivan opened his eyes as the sun spread into his room in Garet's home.

_My visions are getting accurate...at least I think so...I got a feeling that Mia is arriving today..._

"Hey! Ivan, wake up you lazy bum!" Garet's voice penetrated the door, accompanied by his fists pummeling on the door.

"What's wrong Garet?"Ivan answered, still feeling sleepy and feeling a headache coming up.. "Got a problem with respecting other persons sleeping habits?"

"Nope, but Mia just arrived and you should get up to greet her at the town square!"

"Why don't you go alone...I don't feel that good right now." Ivan's head ached as it remembered the drinking party yesterday night on the town square to honor Sol.

_How can Garet be so energetic already, after that orgy..._

Ivan shook his head as he tried to extinguish the pain in his head.

_Well that stuff surely supported my visions...but...ouch my head is such a mess..._

"If you say so, I'll leave you behind." Ivan heard the heavy footsteps of the Mars adept as he made his way downstairs.

_Water...Got to refresh myself..._

Ivan stumbled across the room and leaned against the door of the bathroom.

_Woah...the walls are spinning...._

The Jupiter adept stiffened himself, entered the bath and plunged his head into the sink full of water.

_Uhhh...much better...were I the only one, who got affected that much by the beer?_

_I'll better get some food, before i meet Mia.  
_

Ivan walked down the staircase and sat down at the table.

"You alright?" Kay asked. "You look pretty pale..."

"I'm alright...really.."Ivan tried a shaky smile. "It's just a bit weird..."

"Well it would have been astonishing if not... I mean you guys drunk so much, that it is a miracle that you found your way back here on your own."

"Was it so bad?"Ivan asked."But I felt quite good..."

Kay rolled her eyes in played desperation.

"It's alcohol, it makes you feel good naturally."

"Uhm...well, I'll just finish my plate and leave for the town square."

* * *

_It has been a while since I have been here..._

Mia dropped her bags at the inn and rented a room.

_I wonder what happened here yesterday...the whole town square is a mess...I should help the villagers before I head off to find them..._

She took a walk around the square and helped the villagers to clean up.

"Hey Mia!"

She turned around to see Garet running towards the square.

_It's Garet..._

A warm smile brightened up her face as she remembered the scene on the Jupiter Lighthouse.

_That's Garet...strong, blunt, brave and reliable...and..._

She couldn't finish her thought as he gave her a warm and friendly hug.

"I must admit, I missed you here in Vale..." Garet looked into her eyes. "Why did you have to go to Imil?"

"I'm responsible for Imil... they had to know what was going on and why alchemy was unleashed again." Mia answered him dutifully.

"But you could have at least dropped by every month or so...just like Ivan does."

"Speaking of Ivan, where is the rest of our group?"Mia asked him, confused.

"Uhm...I don't know...Ivan said he will come later, he didn't feel good."

"You know what happened here yesterday?"Mia kept asking. "The place looks like you had a big festival yesterday, but some people trashed it..."

"We did had a party here yesterday, but I can't remember any fighting or quarreling..."

"Well that is quite natural if you are stoned to the death you know?"

Garet and Mia spun around to see Felix standing behind them sweeping the remnants of a large wooden table aside.

"What do you mean?"Garet asked.

"Let me give you...let's say an example...Take a fiery and strong Mars adept, add a lot of beer and just as many other drunk people and the result you get is total devastation..." Felix said with a smile and pointed towards the trashed furniture around them.

"You mean...I did this?"Garet scratched his head. "but I cannot remember..."

"Well you should be glad that I and your father stopped your rampage before anyone was seriously hurt..."

"Uhm...well do I have to pay for this?" The Mars adept pointed at a broken chair and other ones in the area.

"You father already did...but he said that he would have to make cuts to your family spendings..."

"Are the people all okay? No one was seriously injured or?" Mia asked with concern in her voice.

"They all just got some minor injuries...but I think you should really go see Ivan...I don't know if it's too good if he drinks that much in his age..."

"You speaking of me?" Ivan suddenly appeared behind them, looking like a living dead. "I'm fine I tell you...just got...a lil' headache."

"Oh my...you look devastated, Ivan..."Mia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_This is terrible...he looks like he would faint any second..._

"Well told you so..."Felix said. "Can you help him?"

"I'll see what I can do. Ply!"

Mia focused as her psynergy pushed the alcohol out of Ivan's body.

"Aaah... thank you so much Mia...the pain is almost gone now..."Ivan's face regained it's normal color. "I'll never touch that stuff again, I tell you..."

"You better should!" Felix added with determination. "why did you drink that much anyway?"

"I dunno...it felt great..."Ivan answered and shrugged with his shoulders. "So where's the rest of the gang or do they all feel as bad as I did?"

"I'll go knock at Isaac's" Garet said and sped off.

"Let's go wake up Jenna and Sheba then."Felix said and led the way up the hills towards his house.

* * *

**Weyard, Eastern Sea, Lemuria**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Early Summer**

"Piers, you are determined to go?" King Hydross stood in the great hall of the palace in Lemuria. " I thought you wanted to wait for Felix and his friend..."

"I simply cannot wait any longer...this...landmass needs to be explored." Piers told the king. "I'll leave another letter behind for them, so they will follow me as soon as they arrive here."

"But who can tell what awaits you there? You would be much safer with company..."

"I don't need any protection, my king..." Piers said. "After all our journey to light the beacons has strengthened me a lot."

King Hydross sighed: "Seeing you so determined, I'll give you the permission to leave Lemuria. Do not worry about the senate..." another sigh. "I'll deal with them."

"Thank you, King Hydross. I'll take my leave now, your highness can expect monthly reports on what I found." Piers turned around and left for the wide, wooden doors at the end of the hall.

_Take care of yourself, Piers...we Lemurians are few enough nowadays..._

Piers stared into the sun, which penetrated the mist around the ancient island as he walked through the timeless streets of Lemuria, the waves kept crashing ashore in the distance of the beach. He headed straight for his uncle's house in which he lived and entered without hesitation. The Mercury adept went upstairs without even noticing his uncle's presence in the living room.

"Piers! Your back! What did Hydross say?"

"He agreed."

"So you are going to leave now?"

"Yes"

His uncle narrowed his eyebrows and gave Piers a questioning look.

"Piers...you seem to be troubled lately...your hastiness itself is already unusual for a Lemurian...and you behaved so absentminded in these last weeks..." His uncle stood on the doorstep of Piers' room. "Is there something you are hiding?"

Piers didn't answer and continued gathering his belongings.

His uncle came closer. "Piers, what is wrong?"

The Lemurian looked up. "It is nothing. Just leave me alone!" Piers shouldered his bags, stormed out of the house and left his uncle behind, hurt, disappointed and bewildered by his nephew's behavior.

* * *

**Weyard, Angara, New Vale**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Early Summer**

"Isaac! Will ya get up?" Garet shouted through his friend's door.

"He might be still asleep." Dora stood next to him. "After all it was a long night yesterday..."

"Well Mia's back so I want him to get up to welcome her!" Garet kept knocking on the door.

"Oh! The pretty girl from Imil is back?" Dora smiled. " How nice for you. She must have missed all of you very much to be back after such a short time."

"Uhm...I guess so..." Garet's face reddened. "I had missed her too.."

Dora gave him an encouraging look. "Oh don't worry, you'll manage just as good as Isaac did with Jenna."

Suddenly the door opened and Isaac stood in the frame, looking rather exhausted, even his yellow scarf wasn't tied as proper as it always was.

"Uh..Morning..Garet, mom..."Isaac staggered towards the bathroom and locked the door. Shortly afterwards the sound of water was heard, followed by a relived sounding sigh and Isaac came out again.

_Much better now...Shouldn't drink that much...but why is Garet all fresh and ready? He was the one who drank the most..._

Isaac shifted his scarf into it's right position and followed Garet and his mother down the stairs.

"So what's so urgent that you come running to my place, Garet?"

"It's Mia! She's finally here!"

"Oh..."Isaac said. "you already told the others? We can finally decide now."

"Ivan and Felix already saw her and they went to wake Sheba and Jenna, so there shouldn't be a problem. Let's get a nice second breakfast or?" Garet asked.

"Sure."

_Second breakfast...some things never change will they?_

As they sat down at the table Dora handed them plates with ham, eggs, toast and fruits.

"Eat it while it's hot!" She said. "I'll go outside to help Kyle in the garden, you don't need to clean up after you finished. I'll do it, just go and meet Mia will you?"

"Thanks mom!" Isaac said and started to eat.

* * *

"So what is your opinion, Mia?" Ivan asked, after he read Piers' letter out loud.

The adepts were sitting in the inn and discussing.

"To be honest, I don't really know if it is even possible for something to exist beyond the Gaia-Falls. But Piers' doesn't have a reason to lie, so I do not see an excuse, why we shouldn't at least go and visit him."

"But don't you think that the letter is weird?" Sheba asked. "He has not send a message since he left and now he just sends such a short letter without any other information. It sounds like a trap in my opinion."

"Why would someone want to trap us?"Garet asked. "And who could use Piers' name as bait?"

"I don't know, but what about lord Conservato?" Felix said. "I bet he still holds a grudge against us and Piers."

"But what would he gain by baiting us to Lemuria?" Jenna said. "I think you all worry too much, maybe it's true what he said in the letter and he was just too occupied with his discovery to write us a letter. We should at least go to Lemuria. I don't see any dangers in a journey like that. Who could possibly hold all 7 of us on a tiny island? For sure not a single water adept."

"Jenna got a point here and I totally agree. It doesn't matter if it was Piers letter or not. If it is we certainly should travel to Lemuria to discuss the matter with him, if not we'll just pay him a visit and go home again." Isaac said.

"I don't mind traveling there either." Ivan said. "and I bet you cannot find anymore excuses to avoid this journey."

"Well...I do have a bad feeling, but if you all want to go...I won't block you, I'll come too." Felix nodded.

"So does anyone still has any serious objections?" Isaac asked.

"Not really an objection, but how do we get there? We don't have a ship here." Garet said. "and I doubt that any ferry travels towards the sea of time."

"Don't worry, we still got the Lapsis." Sheba took a blue gem out of her pocket. "We'll just teleport."

"As all questions are cleared, I would suggest everyone prepares himself and we meet again at the town square, okay?" Felix asked.

The adepts nodded and left the inn.

* * *

**Weyard, Eastern Sea, Lemuria**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Early Summer**

Piers stood in the inner chamber under deck of his ship, concentrated he put the black orb in it's place and started to channel psynergy through it. The room started to glow and spread the shine through the walls as the ancient ship came to live and started to move slowly out of the docks. Piers left the chamber, returned to the deck and stood at the steering wheel. He set out towards the east, towards Apoji and his discovery. The ship left the shores of Lemuria behind...carefully directed by it's captain. Piers stood there unmovable, next to the steering wheel and headed towards what wonders may wait for him in that "new" land.

* * *

**Weyard, Angara, New Vale**

**Year 1 a.G.S , Early Summer**

The adepts met at the town square, their families if present accompanied them.

"Why do you have to leave again? It had only been a mere year with all of you in New Vale, even less time in our rebuild village." Felix' parents asked.

"I know it must be disappointing for you to see me and Jenna leaving again, but it's just a trip to Lemuria, we should be back in a month or so..." Felix responded and hugged his parents. "Don't worry, we'll be alright."

"So my son travels again? I really hope you will learn some responsibility on this journey, Garet, one day you'll be mayor of this town!" Garet's father said.

"Time will tell, dad!" Garet said. "We'll be back in a month!"

"Isaac...take care of you will you?" Dora whispered into his ears while hugging her son.

"Don't worry, just like Felix said. We're just off for a month. We should be back soon."

Finally the relatives let go of their beloved ones and took a step back.

"Have a good journey!" they said.

"So all ready?" Sheba asked and concentrated on the Teleport-Lapsis.

"Let's go!" Ivan touched the gem and channeled his psynergy into the spell.

"We'll miss you all!" the adepts said and disappeared with a glow...

* * *

So there we are the end of right another chapter. It may seem weird to you that the adepts had a party, but aren't they human? ^^ Everyone can be hangover or? Well feel free to blame me for some OOCness that happened in this chapter. I hope it didn't put you off too much!

Stay tuned for more in a few days, or maybe just one ;).

Just as always reviews and feedback is highly appreciated.

-ShiaoPi


	5. Chapter IV:Lemurian Politics

Welcome to the next chapter!

It was quite late when I wrote the last parts, so if you find any bad mistakes tell me and forgive me please!

Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter IV: Lemurian politics**

by ShiaoPi

**Weyard, Eastern Sea, Lemuria**

**Year 1 a.G.S**

They materialized in front of the gate to Lemuria.

"Hey! You must be...Felix and his friends..."The guard gave them a close look. "Wait here while I inform the king."

"Just like the last time isn't it?" Felix sighed. "We'll wait don't worry. Looks like we got to wait a bit now... Well Isaac, this should be your groups first time in Lemuria or?"

His words were quite unnecessary as Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia stood there and looked around in awe, staring at the ancient walls, buildings and sculptures around them.

"So this is Lemuria?" Ivan asked. "I've always thought it must be phenomenal, and I really looked forward to see Lemuria, while we visit Piers, but that it would be this magnificent..."

"It's beautiful..."Mia said absentminded as she gazed across the pier.

The group sat down in the grass as Isaac's group walked around to see more of Lemuria's entrance.

_It has really been a while since we came to these timeless streets...the calmness here is so relaxing...It feels like nothing could go wrong the air seemingly invites you to stay here for a year or more..._

Felix took another deep breath and welcomed the feeling of safety and comfort. He closed his eyes leaned back and enjoyed the calm surroundings.

"Felix?" The guard came back. "You have been granted an immediate audience at the palace. Follow me please!"

The adepts stood up and walked into the majestic city, closely followed by some guards. As the followed the Lemurians towards the palace Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia looked around, stunned by the ancient city, to which they have found at last. They entered the palace and were guided to the throne room.

"Felix and his companions!" The guard announced and pushed the doors open.

The 7 adepts walked across the floor and saw King Hydross standing in front of his seat.

"King Hydros." Felix said and gave a short bow.

"Welcome Felix. There is no need for you to bow to anyone...You have saved our world from a terrible fate and endured much more than I thought you would..." Hydros said and bowed slightly to the adepts. "In fact all of you deserve the gratitude, not only of the Lemurians but of the world itself."

They all shifted slightly as signs of uncomfort and Felix kept on talking: "Actually we wanted to visit Piers. He informed us about his studies and we wanted to discuss them with him."

King Hydros' eyebrows narrowed. "I'm sorry to inform you, that he already left towards Apoji. But he thought you might turn up sooner or later so he left you another letter."

_Oh Great...Now we even have to go to Apoji to meet Piers..._

"Where is the letter by now?" Felix asked curtly.

"I have it within my room. I'll let someone get it." Hydros called for a servant to bring him the letter he left on his cupboard. "Forgive me my curiousity but how has it been going in New Vale? Of course Piers told me about the journey and the destruction of your hometown, but did something interesting happen in the last year?"

"There is not much to tell to be honest. After the rebuilding effort we have settled down and took up our normal life again." Isaac stepped forward and said. "But..." Isaac looked around once more in this wondrous palace. "This city, how come my friends and I never found it? We have tried for such a long time to find a way through the mist, but the currents always drove us away."

Hydros smiled. "To understand the calamities of the Sea of Time it indeed takes a well seasoned captain. You are surely a great seaman that you could sail through the seas of Weyard, but even we Lemurians sometimes have trouble overwhelming the difficulties of the treacherous Sea of Time. Felix had Piers with him, which made their effort a lot easier..."

The servant entered the room again.

"My king, there is no letter!"

Hydros grimaced.

_It must have been a spy of the senate...even in my very own bedroom..._

"It seems like the senate is ready to engage in right another political battle with me..." Hydros spoke to the adepts. "They must have taken the letter to find out, in which mission or intention he left." He walked past the adepts and pushed the doors open. "You better follow me..."

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

**Year 1 a.G.S.**

The robed man followed the events in his crystal closely. In the aquamarine glow he could see a group of 8 persons walking towards a large building.

_This is definitely the worst timing they choose to make their move...They should have been lured away by now...far away...but now it all hung in the balance..._

Anger rose within the person.

_I have not worked that hard to fail over such a mere, irritating side-effect of Lemurian policy...It seems like, that I have to be quick now._

The vision showed him that the persons already entered and made their way to the central room of the building.

_Quick now..._

He loosened his mind and spread it out into the void, directed it towards Weyard, the Eastern Sea and Lemuria.

_I need to know what they are talking about..._

His mind penetrated the chamber just as the leading, blue-haired man started to speak.

"Senate! What is the meaning of this treachery?"

Another blue-haired man rose from the chairs spread in the room.

"The question, my king, is why does Piers have the permission to leave Lemuria?"

"My dear lord Conservato..." the man's voice was as cold and piercing as ice would be. "As we all know, you do not always fully agree with my point of view...but this...stealing documents out of my room is the last drop." Murmurs were heard everywhere.

"The king has gone mad..."

"It is time for a new king...we are the senate...we have the power!"

"He cannot mean what he just said..."

"My dear Senators..." the thinner of the two speakers calmed the discussing men down. "Silence...please! I'm sure that the king will _explain_ his words..."

"Senate! This is not the time for political fighting! Piers' discovery is of major importance for our world! We have to explore the land beyond the Gaia-Falls."

"Hear, Hear! I already said it, when we lifted Piers' banishment and I'll say it again. Piers is a disgrace for Lemuria! Did he ever do something that didn't meant trouble for our great city?" A senator rose and said. "It has been our biggest mistake to listen to the words of your highness and welcome this rebel into our great civilization again!"

"So you still claim, it was a false decision from me to light the beacons?" The king's face was unreadable as he faced the angry senators.

The thin man, called Conservato took the word: "It has been only pure luck, that at the rise of the Golden Sun no one was able to claim it's full powers! But it will only be a question of time when one of the lower people, who are not Lemurians and share our great knowledge, grasps for power and domination! Our first priority should be to extinguish the lighthouses and with them the danger of our world's destruction! We shouldn't be bothered by any weird and crazy so called researches on what lies beyond the Gaia-Falls! It's the abyss and I hope Piers vanishes into it and never comes back!"

"ENOUGH!" King Hydros' voice echoed across the room. "I will not permit you to insult a hero of our people or any of this world's saviours!" His hand slashed through the room as he let his temper go on. "I am not interested in any of the senate's weak objections! Can't you see the delusions in which you engulfed yourselves?" Hydros' eyes seemed to watch every single senator. "Lemuria detoriated! Lemuria was destined to destruction! Weyard was on the edge of destruction! How can you all claim, that the old times were better? We were all rescued by Felix and his friends!"

The 7 persons behind the speaker were shifting from one side to the other, obviously nervous about the situation.

Conservato took a step forward. "There is no evidence for these frank theories!"

The opponents looked into each others eyes.

Conservato's cold, grey eyes narrowed as they focused on the green ones of the king, burning with passion and determination.

"Is this the answer of the senate?" King Hydros' asked, not breaking the eye contact.

Conservato kept staring into Hydros' eyes. "Yes!"

Both just stood there, fighting through their willpower, but in the end Conservato broke eye contact first.

"Senators...I beg you...this is not a matter in which you should have been involved anyway...just return the letter to us..."

"Why shouldn't we be involved, if it is important enough to be kept in the king's rooms?"

Hydros sighed. "Then take the letter and read it by yourselves if you haven't done so yet...but read it out aloud so Felix and his friends can hear it..."

Conservato took out a small letter out of his pockets and began to read:

"_My dear friends,_

_my deepest apologies for not telling you in person, but this discovery has got a hold on my mind. I simply couldn't wait any longer for you. I hope you follow me as soon as you read this so we can meet up in Apoji. But just in case we wouldn't meet each other before we step on to the new land, I gave you a detailed description on how to get there..._

_First of all you need a Lemurian vessel, as other ships are not able to anchor in the currents just off the Gaia-Falls. After you reach the Apoji-Archipelago sail to the northeast just to the falls. From there on you should be able to see a slight stretch of land right beneath the falls. It should be just as plain and easy to sail down the Falls and to use the Hover psynergy to halt your ship to prevent it from crashing on the land._

_Greetings_

_Piers"_

The 7 persons in the background muttered about the newly gained information as Conservato took the word again.

"I hope for your highness, that you do not hope that we allow these "adventurers" to borrow a sacred Lemurian vessel for their crazy attempt to reach some non-existent lands..."

"I did hope so...but your answer makes it clear enough..." Hydros shook his head in disagreement. "As the senate leaves me no other choice..." The king cleared his throat. "I hereby proclaim, that Felix is the new owner of His Majesty's Vessel Mercury's wings."

The senators faces showed their shock.

"But...my king...this is the most ancient ship Lemuria possesses!" Conservato stammered. "You cannot mean it...to give this ship away as a gift!"

Hydros' face carried an amused smile. " Well...this ship has always been the property of the king, so I cannot see any reasons for an objection by the head of the senate. This is a decision I can carry out alone, isn't it Conservato..."

_Hah...I shouldn't have underestimated Hydros...he surely is a very smart person...but thankfully there is no need for me to interfere...it would have been much too early....the chess pieces are still not in place..._

As the robed man regathered his spirit and dropped the crystal on a nearby chair, he smiled...

* * *

**Weyard, Eastern Sea, Lemuria**

**Year 1 a.G.S.**

Felix and his group stood on deck of the "Mercury's wings". King Hydros stood at the end of the pier.

"Thank you so much for helping us out against the senate, King Hydros..." Isaac said. "I don't know what we would have done..."

"There is no need to thank me. After all Piers entrusted me with this task." Hydros smiled. "You should think about yourselves first, you are the ones who travel into unexplored lands. Good Luck!"

"I also wish you good luck, king Hydros..." Felix responded and looked towards the building of the senate.

King Hydros followed his eyes and nodded.

"I guess luck won't be too bad..."

With these last words exchanged the adepts started to channel their psynergy and the ship slowly moved out of the harbor, heading east...

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

I'm not quite sure if I did get Hydros' character, but I tried my best. If you still think he acts OOC just tell me and I'll try to improve.

Just as always I appreciate every review I get!

Expect a new chapter in a few days.

-ShiaoPi


	6. Chapter V:The Fall

In this chapter the plot finally gets running!

I hope I got everyone not too OOC..

Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter V: The Fall**

by ShiaoPi

**Weyard, Eastern Sea, Apoji-Archipelago**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

The adepts dropped the anchor and stepped on to the white beach of the small island. A warm breeze welcomed them and the small settlement, half-hidden in the jungle, was filled with bustle.

"I don't see Piers' ship here..."Ivan said. "Did he anchored somewhere else?"

"So let's go to the inn to find Piers or to ask for him." Isaac took the initiative and lead the group towards the village.

As they entered through the great palm leaves, which served as a door, the innkeeper quickly welcomed them. "How can I help you?"

"We are searching for someone named Piers." Felix said. "long and blue hair, tall with yellow eyes."

The innkeeper shifted nervously from one side to the other. "Well..."

"It is clear that you know something...tell us!" Garet demanded.

"I..don't know how to put it...but someone, who fits your description, did arrive here a day earlier..."

"So where is he?" Jenna asked. "Where?"

"Uhm...I...guess he's dead..." The innkeeper mumbled.

"What did you say?" Felix asked. "Speak up for Venus' sake!"

The man started to sweat. "He must be dead by now...he and his ship ventured over the edge of the Gaia-Falls..."

To his surprise none of the 7 strangers even batted with an eyelid. They even seemed somehow relieved.

"Thanks for your information." Ivan said and they all turned around to leave.

_Weird strangers...just asking for someone who is probably dead and then disappearing without any further words..._

The innkeeper shook his head in disapproval and returned towards his daily tasks.

The adepts returned to their ship and gathered in it's common room.

"So...what to do?" Felix asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll just follow him..." Garet said.

Sheba gave him a annoyed look. "Yeah, we'll just follow him over the end of the world...seriously, Garet do you ever think before you say something?"

"I don't see a problem here...if he can reach that land beyond the falls we can do it as well..." Garet muttered.

Ivan jumped in. "That is the whole problem...what if it isn't Piers...we already discussed it once...his letters don't seem natural...If this is just a trap, we'll end as the biggest morons the world has ever seen.."

"But this is dangerous...what if it is Piers and he needs our help?" Mia asked. "We cannot leave him alone in a unknown world."

"I suggest we sail to the northeastern end of the archipelago and look for that landmass...if we find it we'll follow Piers, if not..." Isaac said.

"I agree.." Felix said. "In our current situation I would say Isaac's suggestion is the best way to handle."

"Well we better get moving then or?" Ivan stood up and walked out to the deck, the adepts following him.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Your Highness! We found an intruder!" a soldier came running into the great hall. "We are holding him captive right now. What should we do with him?"

"Description?" The robed figure asked.

"Tall, blue-haired..."the soldier wanted to go on but was interrupted.

"Perfect! Bring him before me! Now!" The Person ordered and stood up from his throne.

_Now...they... should be on the move as well...My time has finally come...but I must await secure reports...otherwise it could ruin it all..._

He sat down again.

_There is no need to rush...they will come to me..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Weyard, Eastern Sea, Northeast of the Apoji-Archipelago**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Can you see anything?" Felix shouted towards Ivan, who sat in the crow's nest of the Lemurian ship.

"The mist is too dense and it is already pretty late...the sun is sinking...I can't see anything beyond the falls..." the answer was shouted.

"What about you, Sheba?"

The Jupiter adept, who was at the nose of the ship answered: "Same here...I cannot see too far..."

The adepts dropped anchor and gathered once again in the common room.

"So...what now?" Isaac began. "We couldn't see anything..."

"My suggestion would be sailing back to Lemuria..."Ivan said. "I can understand any of you, who still wants to help Piers...but this feels way too much like a trap...and I got a really bad feeling about this..."

"But we simply cannot leave the scene like that!" Mia said. "We shouldn't leave anyone behind..."

"I agree with Mia. How can we just go away? We should really take the risk! Just imagine a whole new world to explore!" Garet added. "I can already see it in front of me...daring adventurers, challenging quests and much more!"

"Yep, things like death for example..."Sheba cut in. "I don't really feel prepared to sail down a gigantic waterfall with no other information than mysterious letters..."

"But what if it is Piers..." Felix said. "Mia said it right...we cannot leave a friend alone."

"We clearly can't find a solution by now..." Isaac said. "What about we sleep over it and decide tomorrow?"

"Good idea..."Felix said and the adepts left for their rooms...

Felix opened his eyes and stared at the dark ceiling...

_Where are you Piers? Did you write the letters? Why is it so hard to decide...I wish I could be in Vale right now...nothing to worry or to fear..._

Felix rose from his bed, put some clothes on and walked out of his cabin.

_It truly does sound phenomenal that there is something beyond our world...but isn't it maybe too fantastic?_

He opened the door towards the deck and stepped out and gazed skywards towards the stars...

_So...how should I decide?_

Suddenly a violent shook threw him off-balance, he heard a squelched scream and the boat began to move.

_The anchor isn't grounded anymore? But this means...we're drifting towards the falls!_

He jumped to his feet and ran towards the anchor-chain roll. As he turned around the corner he tripped over Garet who lay on the ground.

"Garet! What happened?"

Garet slowly got to his feet. "I..I was taking a walk out here, when I suddenly tripped and I accidentally hit the mechanism to hoist anchor...sorry Felix.."

"Don't worry about that now! Go wake the others up and tell them what happened!" Felix said and raced towards the anchor-chain roll.

"I'm on my way!" Garet quickly left and went under deck.

Felix pushed the button to weigh anchor and hoped that is wasn't too late.

_Come on! Set aground! Please!_

But the ship didn't stop. The door to the deck was banged open.

"Felix!" Jenna raced towards him. Behind her the other adepts stepped on the deck.

"What is happening?" Ivan asked. "Why are we moving?"

"The anchor won't ground! The currents are too strong!" Felix answered.

Sheba raced towards the front of the ship.

"We are getting closer to the edge!"

"We have to stop it somehow!" Isaac bellowed. "We will fall of the edge!"

"We can't do anything!" Mia's desperate voice panicked the other even more.

"Then we better hope that Piers really found something!" Ivan said with a last attempt of black humor.

"We're falling!" Garet yelled.

The ship seemed to stop in midair as the water carrying it broke away into the abyss and slowly it began to fall as well, acclerating every second, rushing into the darkness, beside it the roaring waterfall.

The adepts gripped on to the ship as hard as possible as they were met by the onslaught of the wind.

_Is this it? Is this our end? There is soo much not done yet..._

Felix grimaced as he clinched to the guardrail. He was hoisted in midair but refused to let go. From the corners of his eyes he could see the same happening to his friends.

_Sheba...There is so much I didn't tell you...but it seems like you will never know..._

But suddenly he saw mountains, a great mass of water in which the water crashed, green valleys unfolded under them.

_Land! We still have a chance!_

"Everyone! Look down! There is land! We need to concentrate on protecting us and the ship from the fall!" Felix voice rang through the dark and the adepts hardened their grip on the ship.

Ivan yelled: "Focus your minds! We have to time our psynergy shield perfectly or we will be crushed by the ground!"

The earth came closer and closer.

"On three!"

They could make out the first details on the land...forests and fields came into view.

"One!"

There was a river streaming peacefully past their sight to the east. They were above mountains and would crash on them if they couldn't find a valley to crashland.

"Two!"

The gray giants grew as they fell towards them.

_There! There was a plateau! _

Ivan forced his eyes to stay open against the merciless assault of the wind. Just as it seemed that they would shatter on the ground he yelled: "THREE!"

Energy burst around the ship and the adepts as they channeled their psynergies into a gigantic shield, which could hopefully guard them against the impact.

A colossal explosion marked the place where they crashed. Dust got blown into the air as the energies craved themselves into the dirt. The energy lightened and turned into a violent white which illuminated the horizon.

The dust settled and the Lemurian ship came back into view...shaken but not broken.

They arrived in the world beyond the Gaia-Falls...

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

I know it contained a lot of Garet-bashing (or at least examples for his stupidity :D ) but please don't get too angry at me for doing that.

So what will they discover in this world? What awaits them? What happened to Piers? Who is the mysterious robed figure? A lot of questions at the end of this chapter. The next chapter should answer some of them...but not all of course! ;)

Just as always reviews and feedback is appreciated!

Next chapter should be up in a few days!

-ShiaoPi


	7. Chapter VI:Welcome to Veldoyard

Hello again for right another Chapter!

This chapter finally contains some information on the land beyond the Gaia-Falls so enjoy!

SolSword: Since I cannot review reply (weird thing), I'll answer here =). Maybe you overread it, but hydros thought that it might be a spy from Conservato in the palace, which actually is true. I hope this is enough as answer^^.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own plot, characters, story, world, setting etc. of Golden Sun! But all ideas, names, persons etc. that are from my own imagination are my property!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter VI: Welcome to 'Veldoyard'  
**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard**

**Year 1 a.G.S. Summer**

Felix opened his eyes to the bright rays of sunlight.

_Where am I?_

He found himself hanging in the branches of a tree. He looked around.

_The ship...!_

And suddenly the memories flashed back into his mind, he saw them falling from the sky again, gripping on the ship for their lives and in the end using their psynergy in an attempt to save themselves.

_If I survived the others must have as well..._

Felix freed himself of the tree and climbed it down. The impact had left a giant crater in the earth and the ship looked more than shaky and it was doubtable if it could ever sail again. Felix got back to the ground and looked around to find the others.

_Did all of them got thrown off the ship? I better search there first..._

He walked towards the Lemurian vessel and watched the surroundings closely.

_When we fell it was deep in the night...I hope no one saw our arrival here..._

He entered the ship and looked around on the smashed deck, but saw no one. Felix started to worry.

_Where are they?_

"Jenna? Sheba? Anyone here?" He called and kept on walking towards the nose of the ship. As he looked down he saw a strain of red hair right in the crater in front of the ship.

_Jenna!_

He jumped down and landed next to her. Felix crouched over her, but saw to his relief that she was only unconscious.

"Jenna? Wake up!" he said and tried to wake her up.

"Felix...?" Her eyes opened. "What happened? Where is the ship?" She sat up and looked around.

"That must have been one hell of a landing...it's already morning...how long was I unconscious?"

"I don't know...I just woke up as well..." Felix said. "I haven't found anyone yet beside of you..."

"Well they must be somewhere near..." Jenna stood up. "Did you checked the ship?"

Felix nodded. " I wanted to start searching the crater and it's surrondings."

"We better split up, so we can search the area faster." Jenna said and pointed to the other side of the ship. "I'll go there and search, you take a look here, okay?" Felix nodded again and they split up.

* * *

**Veldoyard**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"We found another one, Captain!"

Captain Hemron turned around and saw a group of soldiers surrounding a tree near a gigantic crater.

"Get whoever it is down here and bring him to the king..." he ordered.

_This is such a boring job...no fights, only vermin monsters around...not a challenge at all..._

Several of his men climbed the tree and brought their prey down. It was a girl with short, blonde hair, she wore violet and rose clothes.

_Fits the description of the king..._

"Bring her to the king!" he said, pointing at 4 of his soldiers. "The rest follow me, we'll keep on searching!" Just as he turned around to keep on walking, the earth beneath his feet cracked open. He quickly jumped aside and jumped around to see his enemy.

A brown-haired man with a blue cloak was performing psynergy and directed splinters of earth against Hemron and his men. Hemron smiled.

_Psynergy! He can use it as well...some challenge at last._

"Get him!" he shouted and his men charged forward.

"Stone Spire!" the soldiers quickly backed off as they tried to dodge the shards of earth.

Hemron unsheathed his sword and charged.

The unknown adept in front of him concentrated. "Ragnarok!" A giant sword made of pure earthen energy was send crashing his way.

He gave a exhilarated laugh.

_As if this would be enough to stop me!_

"Ward!" A protective shield spun in midair and met the sword, as they clashed sparks of energy flew everywhere.

His opponent was surprised, he could feel it.

_Your not the only adept here..._

Hemron swung his sword with full power against the stranger, who nimbly dodged the blow .

"Come, bring it on whelp!" Hemron sneered and started to attack.

"Grand Gaia!" Again the ground cracked open and a shower of energy rained down on the captain.

"Guard Aura!" The boulders were repelled by a layer of energy, which encircled Hemron.

"Die!" Hemron struck his sword with force into the chest of his opponent. But all he cut was sand.

Irritated Hemron looked around.

Where did he go? Damn it, where is he?

"He's gone..."he finally told his subordinates. "Any major injuries?"

His men shook their heads.

"Get her to the king." He pointed towards the unconscious blonde-haired girl and said. "Come on let's find the rest."

* * *

**Veldoyard**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Isaac opened his eyes and looked around.

_Where in hell am I?_

He spotted Garet lying unconscious nearby and stood up and saw his scarf in a nearby bush right next to a great crater with the Lemurian ship in it.

_The ship...! Where are the others?_

Isaac walked to Garet as he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

"That's another two of them."

He spun around ready to defend himself and Garet as he suddenly felt a knife at his throat.

"Welcome to 'Veldoyard'..."

Isaac stared into the cold eyes of a women, ready to kill him.

"Don't resist and you won't be hurt...and get your sleeping friend!" she commanded.

Isaac took a step back and watched the obviously hostile group in horror.

_Who in hell are they? _

"You don't need to know..." the women said as she followed him. "Wake your friend up! No games or you'll end up paying for it..."

"You read my mind?" Isaac said kneeling down next to his friend.

"What if? Now wake him up! I'm losing my patience!"

Isaac took Garet by his shoulders and shook him around to wake him up.

"Isaac!" Garet said and then saw the company they got. "What happened?"

Isaac shrugged: "I don't know...but they want us to go with them..."

Garet sat up. "And what if I don't want to go?"

"Then you'll die..." The black dressed women with the cold eyes had her knife at Garet's throat in an instant.

Garet gulped and gave up: "I'll come...don't worry..."

"Put them in chains..." the women ordered and her subordinates darted past her and shackled them.

"Let's go the the king..."

Isaac and Garet exchanged looks.

_Which king? What on Weyard is going on here? _

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

_Where are they taking Sheba to? And where is the rest of us...I got to go back to Jenna and warn her!_

Felix reappeared next to the ship and ran towards the direction in which Jenna went. After a while he could see her standing together with Ivan and Mia.

"Jenna, Ivan, Mia! You're safe!" Felix said as he arrived on the scene.

"Felix! Where are the others?" Jenna asked. "Where are Isaac and the others?"

"I don't know...but they have taken Sheba!"

"Sheba? Who took who? What is going on?" Mia said.

"Someone...strangers, who seem to live here...at least one of them was an adept!"

"Adepts?" Ivan said with disbelief. "Here?"

"Yes..." Felix nodded. "I thought you might be in trouble so I came back here to warn you."

"We have to find the others quickly!"

They searched this side of the crash site but couldn't find anything. It was already early afternoon as they searched the other site...

"There's something hanging in the bush over there!" Ivan said and called the others.

"It's Isaac's scarf!" Jenna exclaimed and hurried towards it. "Isaac are you there?" but as she split the bush there was nothing.

"There are footsteps over here!" Felix said. "Many of them...Garet and Isaac might have been here..." The 4 of them gathered around the tracks. Jenna had the yellow scarf with her.

"It must have been them...They must have taken Isaac and Garet as well..."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope the first chapter in this "underworld" was good.

Expect a new chapter in a few days!

-ShiaoPi


	8. Chapter VII:Captive

Hello again for yet another chapter! I'm sorry that I couldn't update earlier but it should still be okay, at least I hope so :D. Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own plot, characters, story, world, setting etc. of Golden Sun! That is property of Camelot! But all ideas, names, persons etc. that are from my own imagination are my property!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter VII: Captive**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, south of Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Prepare to set up the camp right here!" Hemron commanded and his soldiers followed swift. "Did our special guest wake up yet?"

"No, sir!"

"Well make sure she gets something to eat as soon as she awakens, and also shackle her then."

"Yes, sir!"

Hemron nodded and the soldier backed away. The captain entered his tent and sat down at the table.

"Bring me some food!" he ordered and leaned back. The servant quickly left the tent to find the desired things.

_Too bad I just found one of the targets...I hope Ilarna wasn't more succesful than I was...I want the praise of our holy king..._

As the servant reentered the tent a black shadow hushed inside and Hemron found himself looking into the cold eyes of a black-clothed woman.

"Good evening...Captain..." Her voice was full of mockery.

"It's always a pleasure to meet you...master Iglarna..." Hemron shot back with sarcasm.

"So...I got two...how many did you get?" she pushed her short black hair out of her face and gave him triumphant smile. "Oh just one? I guess his Highness will be veeeeery proud of you..."

Hemron stood up. "Well your qualities might fit to this job...my qualities are way better used on other tasks...". He took the wine bottle out of his servant's hands. "Wine?"

"Sure..."Iglarna said with a amused smile. "I love to share wine with you..."

Hemron raised his eyebrows. "Enough of the chit-chat now..." He poured the red liquid into two glasses. "Who did you got?".

"Well according to his highness' descriptions I got a Mars and a Venus adept. Isaac and Garet. Who did you got?"

"Jupiter, should be that Sheba..." Hemron took a sip of wine. "You know why his highness wants these people?"

"What if?" Iglarna's voice had her mocking tune again.

"Forget it....and get out of here if you don't have anything else than mockery..." Hemron sighed. "To get along with you is such a pain in the ass.."

"Thanks...I love you too."Iglarna remarked ironically and left the tent.

_This woman...I'll kill her one day...I'll kill her..._

"You shouldn't think too loud, Hemron..." Iglarna's face appeared in the entrance again. "I can hear it don't forget...and maybe one night a blade will slip accidentally..."

"Just piss off!" Hemron shouted, pushed her outside and knotted the strings together to lock the entrance.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, west of Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Felix peered through the growing darkness of the dusk, trying to find a suitable place to rest.

"Found anything?" Jenna asked next to him.

"I'm not quite sure...but there seems to be a settlement right over there." Felix pointed at a distant shimmer of light in front of them. "We should try to get there to rest. After all it was quite a good idea to walk on the road."

_Although we had to abandon the tracks...We need to know more about this "Underworld"...But what if they are hurting her? She is alright...She has to be alright..._

Felix faced stayed emotionless, while they kept walking towards the light, but he fastened their pace. Jenna quickly adapted to it as she was engulfed in dark thoughts as well...

_Why would anyone here attack them? What is going on here and where the hell are we....?_

Her grip tightened around the yellow scarf.

_Isaac..._

"Hey you don't need to hurry as if devil incarnate is behind us!" Ivan exclaimed and gripped Felix on the shoulder. "We'll arrive at the settlement before nightfall anyway, stop hurrying, Felix!"

Felix snapped around and shook Ivan off.

"We have to hurry for Venus' sake! Who knows what they are doing to Sheba and the others right now...the faster we get back to the track the better! If you are not able to keep up with us we'll leave you behind!"

Felix kept on walking still clouded in his worries and thoughts. Mia laid a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it....He's just worried and after all that we have experienced here I can understand him."

"As if he's the only one who is worried here..." Ivan shot the back of Felix a dark glare.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Okaro **

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Did you saw the light last night?" On a hilltop near a village two persons stood gazing towards the sky. "You think it might have been the gods, who descended from their holy land??"

"The gods?" one of them shrugged. "I don't know...it was truly a spectacular sight...but wahtever happened there...it is way too dangerous to walk there..."

"Well I guess your right...but I'm curious, will the inhabitants of the holy land, Weyard, look much different to us?"

"You should have really become a philosopher instead of a merchant..."

A voice from behind disturbed their skirmish.

"Uhm..excuse me, but are you from the settlement right over there?" A brown-haired person with clothed in a green shirt, under which he wore a brown tunic, brown boots and gloves, and light green trousers. His outfit was completed by a green-bluish cloak, which floated around, moved by the nightly breeze. Behind him were 2 women, one with blue the other with auburn hair, and a blond man.

"We are from Okaro indeed...but you look like travelers from far away. What business do you seek with our village?"

"Just some rest...and some information..." the stranger responded, obviously the leader of the small group.

"From where are you? And why would you visit our small settlement for knowledge if you could go to the great city of Teremir just some miles away?"

"Well, I would prefer it to discuss this with the leaders of your village, not with a person, whom I don't know."

"Hrmpf! If you are so keen to see them go ahead! It's the house right next to the inn at the town square..."

"Thanks." And the group vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, South of Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

_How did I end up in such a bad situation?_

Sheba looked around and saw the shadows of dozens of soldiers projected at the sides of her tent, where she was sitting, shackled to the wooden pillar, which stabilized the tent.

There is no way to get out of her with my psynergy powers...they are just way too many...if I could only touch the Teleport-lapsis...

"Hey captive! You'll get some company now!" A soldier pushed the entrance open and had two people towed in back. "Enjoy yourselves!" The soldier pushed Isaac and Garet inside and left the tent again.

"Garet, Isaac!"

"Sheba!"

"How come you are here?"

"I just wanted to ask the same..." Isaac said. "Well we were captured by these people right after we were conscious again from the fall...how did you end up here?"

"The last thing I could remember before I woke up as a captive was the fall...I guess they must have picked me up right after the crash...oh and Garet thanks a lot for bringing us here..." Sheba ended with an annoyed voice.

"Uhm...thanks?" Garet replied, just to see Sheba rolling her eyes in dismay. "Damn it that was irony..."

"Well instead of quarreling we should try to find a way how to get out of here..." Isaac interrupted and said. "Well the first thing that I want to mention is that I would be quite happy not to meet that woman with these cold eyes again..."

"Agreed!" Garet added fast.

"Which woman?"

"You haven't seen her? Tall, dressed in black and most probably a Jupiter adept..."

"An Adept? Here? A Jupiter adept? That makes matters much worse than they already are..."

"Oooh no! My dear little fellow adept of Jupiter...." Iglarna entered the tent. "I don't think you could have it much worse anymore...you're at the worst to be exact...And you two..." She pointed at Isaac and Garet. "...are just pathetic...just like all men I have met..."

"Who the hell are you and why did you kidnap us all?" Sheba's eyes glowed with anger. "And what have you done to the others?"

I hope Felix is safe...but if he isn't here...where is he and all the others? Jenna, Ivan and Mia...please be safe, while I try to figure out a plan, on how to escape with Isaac and Garet...

"Still hopeful, little girl?" Iglarna laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that, as a Jupiter adept you should know that mindreading becomes a daily routine...but I didn't knew you would be sooo uninformed about your situation..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing..._really_!" She smiled. "I beg you, stop your feeble attempt of entering my mind...you'll just get depressed on how bad you'll fail."

Sheba shot her a look which would have killed her right on the spot.

Iglarna gave her a grin, nodded to Isaac and Garet and said: "I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb your teary reunion...oh and my purpose was just to stop you from trying any conspiracy, it won't work, you'll see..." And she left the tent.

Sheba's eyes narrowed and followed Iglarna out of the tent.

_We will see...We will see..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S., Summer**

"You have come from the world above? From Weyard, the sacred land?" The Elder of Okaro asked with disbelief. "But why? And how? We haven't showed you the proper respect then I guess..." And the leaders of Okaro, who have assembled to listen to Felix' story, knelt down. "What are your wishes Holy Ones from Weyard?"

Felix group looked around in bewilderment.

"Please rise...we aren't anything special and we only arrived here by accident...Can you tell us something about this world? To be honest we don't even have a clue where we are and we are in dire need of information as some people seemed to have kidnapped some of our companions..." Felix said and added. "Please you must help us..."

"It will be our pleasure to share knowledge with people blessed by the earth of Weyard." The elder responded and rose from the ground. He took a ancient book out of the nearby shelves. It's title said: "The Creation of the World and the Removal of the Sacred Lands." The elder began to read:

"_Long, long ago the world was created as one...._

_

* * *

  
_

Thank you for reading this chapter!

I hope you like the OC's I'm adding and I hope you think that the geological names are fitting into the GS-canon.

As you might guess the next chapter will be a lot of revealing on how the world was created and so on, so stay tuned for further updates in a few days!

Oh and reviews and feedback is appreciated just like always!

-ShiaoPi


	9. Chapter VIII:Legends of the Past

Hello for another chapter ! It took a much bigger effort to write this chapter compared to the others since I tried hard to hit the feeling of an ancient legacy. I hope I succeeded :D.

This chapter should clear a lot of things up, as it contains a lot of lore that I'm adding to Golden Sun. I hope you like it, and if not I can't help it :D. And now for some review replying^^ SolSword: To be honest I have no idea how long this story is going to be :D My guess would be around 20 chapters...but since I'm not sure yet don't take that number for granted^^. Concerning the distance, they should be approximately half a day's march apart.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything from Golden Sun! That's property of Camelot! But all names, characters, ideas that are from my imagination are my property!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter VIII: Legends of the Past  
**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Can you maybe summarize it? It's already late, we're in some kind of hurry so..." Felix asked only to be interrupted indignantly by the elder: "But heavenly lord, this legend has to be told in all of it's length to honor it's legacy!"

Felix sighed: "Okay...go on..."

The elder started from the beginning again:

"_Long long ago the world was created as one._

_Fed by the mighty elements themselves the world flourished._

_Venus gave the earth the power to live and the lands were covered with trees and flowers. Animals roamed the woods and proud and mighty men reigned the plains._

_Mars kindled the fiery depths of the sun and gifted the tribes of the men with the power to ignite fire at will._

_Mercury filled the lakes, rivers, seas and oceans of this world and emitted her gift of rain through the skies to aid the world's growth._

_Jupiter's gentle winds rode the skies and brought the seeds of Venus and the rain of Mercury all over the world._

_Thus the world blossomed and grew in the long lost times of the Elemental Age._

_But the once proud tribes of men corrupted over the centuries and sought power, limitless power, alchemies primal might. The elements each favored one tribe, Venus' favorites were the men of Aleph, Mars favored the men of the northern cold, Mercury's love belonged to the tribe of Imil, Jupiter lend it's power to the tribe of the Anemos._

_Blessed by their patrons men started to wage war on each other, endless war as each tribe had the primal power of the elements supporting them._

_Too late the elements saw their mistake, the whole heart of the world was engulfed in never-ending war. Although the destruction of their creation grieved them they decided to save as much as possible and the great separation happened..._

_Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter merged their powers and lifted the war-ravaged heartlands out of the world, by this means the realms Weyard and Veldoyard came into being..._

_Thus the Unified Age ended and Veldoyard came to peace, rest and freedom..._

_But in the realm of Weyard the war engulfed everything in it's dark grasp for another millenia. Even the elements couldn't intervene anymore as their creations, men, grew out of control. As last resort they send visions to a group of 4 humans, names long lost in the disturbances of history, these 4 heroes were empowered to the task of ending the war before it ended all creation on Weyard. This quest and it's sorrows, troubles and disappointments are another legacy for themselves. In the end they succeeded and sealed alchemy in the 4 elemental stars. When the elements saw that their task was done, they left this world and went into the abyss behind the stars, where they remain until today..._

_Thus the Age of Strife ended and the times in which alchemy was unleashed and free upon the world were entitled Lost Age forever after..._

_Although the world of Veldoyard has ever been peaceful, it was never comparable to the removed realm of Weyard, the sacred land, where alchemy dwells, hidden but active, forgotten but powerful, land blessed by the elements to reach out for the stars and the elemental lords of Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter..._

_We, people of Veldoyard, can only imagine the glorious cities and wonders the blessed people of Weyard created, before alchemy was sealed."_

The voice of the elder broke off as he reached the end of story.

"We would have never guessed that legends like these existed here..." Ivan took the word and spoke out of the minds of every member of their group.

"But you are the proof for these legends, heavenly persons! What can you tell us of the sacred lands of Weyard?" The elder asked eagerly.

"Please stop addressing us as if we are something special..."Felix shook his head. "We are just as normal and human like you."

"And we really don't have a lot of time to tell our story. We are in desperate need of information to chase our captive friends!" Jenna said. "Is there anything else that you can tell us?"

"This is all lore we possess about the Unified Age...if you seek more information you should visit the city of Teremir in the southeast."

"We don't have the time for research...did anyone from the village saw a group of soldiers traveling past the settlement?"

One of the village-people nodded: " At about noon I have seen a really big group of people heading southeast. They must be on their way to the only bridge over the Sermol-river that blocks all the way south to the great desert to the east."

"Where is that bridge?" Felix demanded.

"It is just south of Teremir." the villager responded: "You cannot miss it if you follow the road southeast to the city."

"Thank you for help!" Mia said. "It is late already...I beg you elders of Okaro, let us get some rest before we depart tomorrow."

The elder nodded and dismissed them.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

I hope you liked the ancient lore that I added!

It's quite a short chapter but I think it's quite important, so I want it as a separate chapter!

Stay tuned for the next update in a few days!

Give me reviews or feedback, I appreciate it a lot!

-ShiaoPi


	10. Chapter IX:On the Road

Hello to the next chapter! I know that this chapter is quite delayed somehow, but I had some stuff to do...*cough* school *cough *. Anyway I hope you can enjoy this chapter! Now for some review replying...

SolSword: Why should I be sick of your questions?^^ At least someone out there who reviews a lot :D. Concerning your question, as far as I know I didn't said it was the Wise One who wrote that book/legend. It's just a 'ordinary' guy from Veldoyard, who wrote down the story^^. And thank you for your praise ! =)

Oh and sorry if there was some confusion about the name of the new world now here comes the correction: it's Veldoyard I mistyped it for 2 chapters already sorry! But now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything from Golden Sun! That's property of Camelot! But all names, characters, ideas that are from my imagination are my property!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter IX: On the Road  
**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, South of Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Get moving!" Hemron shouted and directed his soldiers to break up the camp.

"So agitated already in the early morning?" Iglarna's voice right behind him let him wince for a second.

"What about a normal greeting instead of sneaking up from behind?" he turned around to face her.

_How I hate her behavior...Damn it! Why do I have to travel all the way to Anedra with her?_

She chuckled: "You think I enjoy traveling with a bumpkin? I would have taken everyone else on this journey..."

"Who do you call a bumpkin here?" Hemron shouted at her. "Want to feel how this bumpkin's fist feels like in your face?"

"No need...I'll go to see the captives." Iglarna walked past him and went into the tent of the prisoners.

_This woman..._

Hemron shook his head and took out a map of Veloyard.

_Damn it! No bridge over the Sermol except for the one at Teremir...This will cost us a lot of time..._

He tucked the map away and sighed.

* * *

Iglarna entered the tent and saw all three prisoners already up.

"Good morning...I hope you had a pleasant night..." she said with a grin

They didn't answer. The blond girl shot her a dark glare, while the two guys just seemed to be annoyed.

_Mindread!_

_I wish I could kill or at least hit her to wipe off her grin..._

_Damn it! I'm hungry...._

_I hope the others are safe..._

She smiled: "You guys should really cheer up, aren't you exploring a whole new world?" No answer. "Well enjoy yourselves within you silence...guards! Come on pack this tent together and look after the prisoners!"

Iglarna left the tent and went towards her own to pack her belongings.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Okaro**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Get up Ivan!" Felix' voice rang through the door. "We've got to catch up to the kidnappers!"

Ivan rolled to the other side of the bed in his room in the inn of Okaro.

_Damn it! I had hoped it was just a bad dream after I woke up...._

The Jupiter adept sat up and grabbed his clothes from the nearby chair.

"Ivan! Come on! Hurry up! Even Mia is finished by now!"

"For Jupiter's sake! I'm almost done! There is no need to yell!"Ivan rolled his eyes.

_Felix is getting more insane every hour since Sheba was captured..._

Ivan got dressed and opened the door.

"Why did you take so long to get up? Didn't we yesterday decide to wake up as fast as possible to get on the road quickly?"

"Yep...I'm sorry..." Ivan said and walked past Felix. "Is breakfast already served?"

"Seriously Ivan...I bought some stuff that we can eat on the road. We don't have time for a breakfast! Get your belongings and meet me and the others downstairs in a minute!" Felix hurried down the stairs towards his room.

Ivan sighed and went to pack his things...

–

"Okay, I got a map from the elders so we can locate ourselves in this world... We crashed down in the Surrounding Mountains, which encircle the great lake in which Weyard was in ancient times... Okaro is right next to the mountains, here." Felix pointed on the map and the adepts followed his words eagerly. "The soldiers who we are chasing should be around a half day's march south from Okaro, if we hurry we should be able to catch them before they reach the bridge over the river in the south." Again his fingers raced across the maps. "The villagers said, that Teremir and with it the bridge is about 3 to 4 days away from here...We should be able to make it in 2 and a half days to catch up with the kidnappers..."Felix looked them in the eyes. "Understood? So I don't want to hear complaints about the pace I will set..." They nodded and Felix stored the map in his backpack.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Anedra**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"We have brought him before you, my king!"

The man on the throne nodded: "I appreciate your efforts...but now leave me alone with the captive."

"As you wish, your Highness!" the guards left the room and locked the doors from outside.

The king smirked.

_With him the next step is achieved....soon I can claim my revenge on all of them..._

He stared into the yellow eyes of the blue-haired man in front of him.

"Still without thoughts eh?" the king smiled. "No surprises here...although it was harder than I thought to control your will...Anyway all of this doesn't matter anymore..."

The Lemurian stood still and silent.

"You should be honored to know that you will succeed me, I guess you would be honored if you could still think...."the king paused. "But you will still be a useful puppet for me...at least after I flooded your mind with some essence so you can govern these lands for me...at least until I have captured control over every region in this pathetic world."

_It will all be over soon...and then I can finally claim my reward...king of this world...that is the place that belongs to me and for which I have endured so much!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Do you have a plan on how to get out of this mess?" Isaac whispered into Sheba's ear as they followed the soldiers, who surrounded them.

Sheba shook her head. "I have no idea...although we can use psynergy we won't get far as their numbers will easily overwhelm us...and I cannot reach the teleport-lapsis..."

Isaac cursed silently.

_There must be a way out...There must be! We have to find the others and make sure that they are safe, especially Jenna..._

He looked at Garet whose face was blank. Isaac sighed.

_I don't think that Garet has a plan..._

"Hey! Hurry up!" a soldier behind him shouted. "You got to keep up the pace!"

"Don't bully my friend around!" Garet turned around and faced the soldier. "You wanna fight?"

"Pff! As if you could match my strength with tied hands!" the soldier poked Garet with the blunt side of his lance. "Turn around! We've got to move on!"

Garet exploded with anger: "Heatwave!"

A beam of flame erupted from Garet's hands and raced towards the soldier, who tried in vain to block it with his lance and fell on the ground, burning and screaming.

"Garet!" Isaac yelled as the soldiers directed their weapons at them. "What in Venus' name are you thinking?!"

Iglarna appeared out of nowhere and had her blade at the Fire adept's throat.

"Indeed...what were you thinking..."

"Get off me, you bitch!" Garet tried to move away from the knife but the spears of the soldiers blocked him.

"I think you are in need of some rest...to...let's say cool off your mind..." Iglarna concentrated.

"What are you doing to him?" Isaac asked. "Leave him alone!"

She turned around without lowering her blade.

"I would not say that you are in any position to contradict...and don't worry I won't kill him..."She focused her mind again. "Lull!"

Garet instantly fell asleep. "Carry him on the carriage at the front...I'll have an eye on him."

Iglarna looked on to the remains of the burned soldier.

"And leave that guy there...he is of no use anymore..."she told the soldiers. "And don't provoke our hostages again...although they might act as you have seen now, I will for sure act...."

The surrounding soldiers nodded and carried out her orders, while Iglarna disappeared again.

"I hope they don't do anything to Garet..."Sheba said.

"I hope so too..." Isaac said and shuddered as the charred man was still twitching, although his companions ignored him.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S , Summer**

"There is something right next to the road!" Felix said and hastened his steps, the others followed him swiftly.

_It must be a hint on where she is! Sheba and the others must have find a way to leave us something!_

"Oh my..."Mia covered her mouth with her hand as they approached the corpse. "What happened?"

"It must have been Fire psynergy....Does that mean Garet broke free?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know..."Jenna muttered and stared at the dead man's charred face. "but there are no footprints that lead somewhere else...what happened here?"

"We should go on..." Felix said and looked forward.

"But shouldn't we bury him?" Mia asked. "It would be the least we can do...."

"You think it would help him? We cannot waste anymore time...we've got to catch up with the kidnappers..."

Jenna, Mia and Ivan stared at Felix.

"Felix...how can you say something like this..." Jenna said. "This man deserves a burial just like everyone else..."

"I don't care about him!" Felix said and pointed across the road. "There are the persons, whom I care for except for you! They need my help much more than this corpse!"

"But...Felix..."Mia stuttered. "It doesn't take too much time and otherwise wolves and other beasts will eat...his corpse..."

"Felix, we all know that you are worried sick, but we it is our duty as humans to bury him..."Ivan added.

_Don't let yourself get eaten up by fear..._

Felix stood there silently and sighed. "Alright, let's bury him..."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

I hope you can forgive me the delay :D

Well next chapter should be up in a few days.

Reviews and feedback please!

-ShiaoPi


	11. Chapter X:Conspiracy

Hello for another chapter! I know it's quite late, but I had a lot to do ( got a new computer yeah! But I had to set all the stuff up etc.^^ and school is always out there waiting for me *shiver*.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything from Golden Sun! That's property of Camelot! But all names, characters, ideas that are from my imagination are my property!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter X: Conspiracy**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"You still keep that Mars adept under special care?" Hemron asked Iglarna as they ordered their soldiers to break up the camp in which they spent the night.

"Yep, he's way to dangerous or better say hot-headed if I wouldn't keep an eye on him," Iglarna said, "why do you care? Jealous?" She grinned and gave him a odd look. "As if I would _do_ anything with him...you really are such a...pervert Hemron. Just because I'm a female it doesn't mean that I..."

"Just shut it!" Hemron cut her off and turned away.

_She definitely is attractive but as if I would be interested in her...I couldn't even survive one day without the urge to kill her...._

"Ooh, you think I'm attractive? That's a nice compliment, but sorry," Iglarna smiled at him, "I can't stand you either!" And she turned around and left.

_Yuck! I always forget that she can mindread..._

"What are you waiting for?" He yelled at the soldiers surrounding him, who clearly heard the quarrel of their commanders, "There's nothing here that would let you stare! Come on, get moving or I'll get you moving!"

His soldiers quickly hurried away and finished their tasks.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Anedra**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

„Did you hear that? His Highness has found someone of his kind!"

„Really? Another person from the sacred land of Weyard? That's unbelievable good news!"

The market square in the city of Anedra buzzed with business as the citizens exchanged the daily rumors and discussed them.

„Have you seen the comet falling in the east? It was such a amazing scenery against the dark night!"

„I agree, but don't you worry about the people near the crash site? I wonder if everything is okay in the northeast..."

"Make way for the king!" Soldiers appeared and began to push the people aside.

The villagers moved to the sides and let the procession through.

"Hail to his highness, the king!"

The king smiled as he walked through his folk.

_Soon everyone in this world has to call me king...soon_

The king and his escort crossed the square and entered the palace at the northern end of the town, facing the giant lake which lies in the center of Veldoyard and once contained the realm of Weyard.

"My king, the officers have send a report from the northeast," a servant informed him, "do his highness wish to hear it now?"

"Later, I'll be on the balcony for my meal then you can report." The king kept on walking and headed upstairs towards his great balcony with a excellent view across the lake. Servants brought food and drinks and put it on the wooden table at which the king sat, facing the water.

"The report please!" The king ordered and took one of the fruits from one of the plates.

"Yes, your highness!" The servant took out a scroll and began to read: _"To his highness the king._

_After the arrival of our targets we were able to capture 3 and neutralize them. We are on the road towards Teremir and we hope that we will be able to return to Anedra in about a week's time if we reach the fixed portal in the woods southeast of Teremir on schedule. The 3 captives include the blond Venus adept, which had the top priority as you ordered._

_Proud to serve Anedra_

_Captain Hemron & Master Iglarna"_

"Thank you. You are allowed to leave now," the king said and waved his servants into the building.

_Finally! And everything just goes according to plan...but I do have a feeling of unease because of the other 4...but they shouldn't be a threat, especially not here..._

The king smiled and stared across the lake.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"You think they might have done anything to Garet?" Isaac asked Sheba as they were propelled forward.

"Well he should be fine, otherwise that woman would have killed him right on the spot yesterday..."

"True...but I still have a bad feeling about it..."

"I've got a bad feeling since we got that letter from Piers..."

"By the way, where in hell is he? You think he got caught as well?"

Sheba shrugged: "He must be...there is no other explanation that I could think of."

"Stop the chatting and hurry up!" The soldiers in the back interrupted and pushed them forward.

–

Damn it! I have to think of a way on how to get out of this mess...especially after that stupid thing I did yesterday...

Garet sat up and found himself sitting on the supply cart of their captors.

I'm such an idiot...I really shouldn't have attacked that soldier...now I'm separated from Isaac and Sheba...this is getting nastier every day...

"Oh don't worry, you will soon be at the deepest point of morale..." Iglarna appeared right next to him and made Garet jump a bit in shock. "You nervous?" She smiled, "Wanna go back to your friends?"

Garet nodded and Iglarna's smile grew bigger.

"Well I'll just do this and you can go back...Bind!" violet energies surrounded Garet and swirled around him to form a seal. "This should do it...Guard! Bring him back to the other captives!"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Ivan opened his eyes to darkness.

_A vision?_

As he sharpened his senses he could make out a forest out of the fog, which engulfed everything in his sight.

_Where am I?_

He moved closer towards the trees and found a path leading deeper into the woods.

_Should I go on? Since this is a vision there shouldn't be anything to worry about...._

Ivan marched on and entered the forest, he couldn't see any animals or other vegetation despite of the trees, but he kept on walking. Soon he saw a glade right in the woods, but it emanated violet and purple light, which gave the scenery a supernatural look.

_What _is_ this?_

Ivan moved closer towards the glade and just as he stepped through the trees to get a clear view of the area...

"Get up, everyone! Come on! The sun has already risen and we have to catch up!" Felix' voice cut through Ivan's dreams and the Jupiter adept opened his eyes.

_Damn it! The Vision is gone!_

He sat up and gave the Venus adept a accusing look.

"What's wrong, Ivan? Did I anger you somehow?"

"Uhm..no...just tired..." Ivan responded.

_I really shouldn't tell him...there is no space for this in his troubled mind anyway..._

Ivan stood up and looked around. They had spend the night on a hilltop near the road and a small forest.

Mia and Jenna handed out their breakfast and with Felix at the front the adepts continued the chase.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"By formal decree of the magistrate of the city of Teremir it is hereby forbidden to investigate the meteorite crash site in the mountains west of Okaro, without the exceptional allowance of the Magistrate!" A clerk read out the paper, which was pinned on the announcement-board right in the middle of the city.

"Applications can be send to the city hall!

Magistrate of the city of Teremir."

His announcement met whispering among the townsfolk.

"Why are they doing this? Did something dangerous happen around that area?"

"Damn it! I wanted to go and search for some Star Dust there..."

"We have to apply quickly or other researchers will take all the glory!"

Sanaril shook her head, and tightened her grip around the books she were carrying.

_This only stands in the way of our researches...What is the magistrate thinking? Why are they suddenly afraid of knowledge..._

She crossed the square and walked towards the towering building at the eastern end of the city.

"Grand librarian Sanaril!" A voice called out from one of the side buildings. "Did you already hear from the newest decree?" A man dressed in blue robes and wearing a blue hat stepped out.

"Yes," Sanaril responded, "I really don't know what they are thinking..."

"It is ridiculous to hinder our city's longing for knowledge!" The man's voice rose with anger, "Why did they allow the founding of our great university and library, only to stand in our way now!"

"Calm, Dorkan!" Sanaril looked around. "You shouldn't talk too bad about our government...they are only doing, what they think is right. We can just apply in the town hall so that they would allow our researching party to do their job."

"Sorry, grand librarian..." Dorkan lowered his head. "I just overreacted a bit..."

"Well that's only natural for a librarian and researcher, who you are." Sanaril and Dorkan passed the wooden doors through the stone arc, where on it's top a wooden shield said:

"_Grand Library of Teremir_

_All knowledge of Veldoyard is gathered here,_

_stranger if you wish to research be welcome_

_but be gone if your intention is theft,_

_theft of knowledge is the worst crime of men"_

The entrance hall was full of people hurrying around, with documents or books in hand or just discussing with each other.

This sight is such a pleasure...knowledge being spread, multiplied, checked and left for the afterworld...it always amazes me...

"So what are your theories on that meteorite, Sanaril?" Dorkan's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Uh...I'm not quite sure...but I think it might even be from the realm of Weyard..."

Dorkan raised an eyebrow: "But, grand librarian, why do you think so?"

"It's quite simply to be honest. Don't forget that it didn't appear in the sky before it crashed into the mountains. It's simply said, way to strange to be a ordinary meteorite..."

"That's an interesting theory...but can you proof them?"

Sanaril sighed. "I could if we were allowed to visit that crash site..."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Garet!" Isaac exclaimed as he saw his life-time friend being led towards him and Sheba.

"Isaac, Sheba!" Garet lowered his head, "I'm sorry...that was such a stupid thing to do yesterday..."

"It's okay...really...it's great that you are unharmed, " Sheba said, "did they do anything to you?"

Garet shook his head.

"That woman just sealed my psynergy..."

Isaac shot Sheba a look and said with a low voice: "That makes our plan a lot harder than it already is..."

"Well there's nothing else we could try, " Sheba whispered back, "We've got to try..." "Alright," Isaac's face stiffened, "Garet, listen up! I will conspicuously use some psynergy to get some sand in our hands, which we can throw into our guards eyes, while Sheba releases a blinding ray just when I'm ready." He jerked his head in the direction of his shackles. "To get rid of these we cannot do much then, but we can still use psynergy...so after these distractions we just break out of the guards and run for the hills...there we can wait for your seal to wear off so you can melt the chains later...understood?"

Garet nodded.

"Okay then let's get it going..."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Send me reviews or feedback!

Next chapter in about a week!

-ShiaoPi


	12. Chapter XI:Escaped?

Hello for another Chapter! Thanks for the nice reviews!

I hope it is okay how I described the fighting scenes in this chapter^^. Anyway enough talking :D

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Golden Sun (ideas, characters, plot etc.), but eveything that was developed by my own imagination (idea, characters, plot, geographical names etc.) is my property!**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Escaped?**

By ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Ready?" Isaac's whisper barely reached Sheba's ears. She nodded.

"Go!" And all three of them burst into action.

Isaac flurried around and threw the sand from his tied hands into the faces of the surrounding soldiers. They yelled in shock and some dropped their weapons to rub the sand out of their eyes.

"Hey prisoner! What was that for?" A Lieutenant appeared and pushed his way through his men to get to the adepts. At this very moment Sheba summoned a blinding flash, which left the surprised soldiers dazed and unoriented.

"Run! Now!" Isaac shouted and the adepts began to run.

"Hold them!" The lieutenant yelled as he covered his eyes, "Don't let them escape!"

The stunned soldiers gathered themselves and hurried after the fugitives just as Hemron arrived on the scene.

"What happened here?" He shouted and grabbed the lieutenant at the shoulder.

"Reporting, sir, the captives are fleeing towards the woods at the hills over there in the east."

Hemron's face froze.

_Shit! If I appear in front of the king without any of the targets, I'm totally screwed..._

"Get them! Don't let even one of them escape!" He yelled and pushed his men forward. "If by noon you cannot present me all of them you will all suffer!"

Iglarna appeared right next to him.

"I don't think, that these guys are capable of catching them...let me do it."

"Well, go ahead, but if even you fail to get them..."Hemron didn't finish his sentence and stared across the plains.

_They are still running together...and my men are on their heels...they should be able to get them fast..._

Iglarna jumped ahead and began to run towards her targets.

_These men are all utterly worthless...it seems so , that I have to do this myself..._

She gained speed and already left the slowest of the soldiers behind.

_I'll get you all..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"But, please, this is ridiculous!" Sanaril said and slammed her denied application on the desk of the reception in the Town Hall. "Why don't you allow the pride of this city, it's Researcher Guild to investigate that crash site?"

The man behind the counter shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "Grand Librarian Sanaril, please calm yourself down. You can apply to speak in front of the magistrate to argue with them with this sheet." He handed her a form. Sanaril's blue eyes pierced the man to the core and she ripped the paper apart. "I'm getting sick of all these sheets of paper. Just tell them to agree with us, or..."she left the sentence unfinished, turned around and left the building.

_These lousy forms really piss me off, since when did the magistrate started to argue with us? Why are they doing this?_

Sanaril stared into the bright sunlight, which greeted her outside. She blinked and walked down the hill towards the market sqaure, which was buzzing with activity just like always.

_I have to gather the guild to tell them that the magistrate has gone mad..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"They are catching up!" Isaac yelled to the other two as some of the soldiers came dangerously close.

"Then we'll just stop them!" Sheba said and turned around with a focused look on her face.

"Whirlwind!"

The gentle breeze that had blown this far turned into a malicious wind and pushed their pursuers back. But just as fast as the wind began to blow it disappeared.

"Your psynergy is ridiculously weak, girl!" Iglarna charged towards them, hands glowing with energy.

"Plasma!" The energies charged towards them, changing colours as they flew in the adept's direction.

"Ward!" A protective shield emanated from Sheba's hands and clashed with the thunderbolts of Iglarna. Sparks flew everywhere, but the ray penetrated the shield and crashed right next to Garet, diverted by the resistance, while Sheba got knocked back.

"Too weak, little girl!" Iglarna stormed towards them unsheathing her blade as she ran.

"Ragnarok!" A gigantic sword made of pure Venus energy materialized in midair and began to swung down on the charging woman. But the sword only hit the ground as she nimbly dodged the blow and kept on running.

"Impact!" Iglarna's blade glowed dangerously with purple light as she jumped between the adepts. "I give you guys one last chance...come with me now and you won't be harmed..."

"Just shut up!" Garet shouted and tried to perform psynergy only to be blocked by the seal, while Sheba and Isaac concentrated.

"Doesn't look like you want to come with me....", Iglarna said and charged. "Tempest!"

The winds around her began to swirl around, forming tornadoes and featuring sparks.

The adepts' eyes widened.

"Get back!" Isaac shouted and walked backwards.

"You won't escape again!" Iglarna raised her hands and the tornadoes sped towards their targets and engulfed them. The wind's might crushed upon the adept, Sheba could only helplessly watch as Garet and Isaac were captured by the wind and swirled around.

_I won't get caught again!_

Sheba concentrated as the wind hit her.

"TEMPEST!"

The wind around her began to dissolve and reform in front of her, ready to do her biddings. Sheba raised her hands and directed the storm against the surprised Iglarna.

_Time to get the hell out of here! _

Again Sheba pushed the wind in the direction of her enemy, then she turned and ran towards the woods.

_Sorry, Garet, Isaac, but at least one of us had to get out of there._

She looked back and saw Iglarna battling with her storm while Garet and Isaac were lying on the ground unconscious.

_Sorry..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"So what are your opinions?" Sanaril looked around and her eyes pierced every member of the Researcher's Guild, which had gathered in the library.

Murmur rose between the people as they all discussed the happenings with their neighbors.

"We should just apply to talk sense into the magistrate," one of the members said, "I think they just didn't consider all the facts."

"But why should they listen to you, if they even denied the application of our Grad Librarian?" Another voice in the back asked. "We should just follow the decision of our leader Sanaril."

"Since your asking for my opinion...let me tell you all", Sanaril began, "For my part, I've had enough of the magistrate, so I figured out a plan. I guess everyone of you is highly interested in the meteorite that fell down in the west some days ago, otherwise you obviously wouldn't be here in the guild. Okay, everyone listen up! We'll just send a research team out at night, which sneaks out of the city, gathers information on that meteorite and comes back again." Sanaril looked around. "So what do you think of this?"

Dorkan cleared his throat.

"I guess I speak for everyone here, if I say that this plan is high treason against the city...but do I have to remember you all on the reasons why you joined the Researcher's Guild?" His eyes moved through the room a accusing look in them.

"For the love of researching, inventing new things, gathering information on the unknown, this passion for knowledge, this is the reason why all of us are sitting here today. If you keep these things in mind, think about this plan again. There can only be one answer if you call yourself a member of this guild! Yes, we have to betray this city, which houses us, for the greater good of knowledge!"

The entire guild applauded his speech, even Sanaril gave him a affirming look.

_That was great! I've never thought, that Dorkan could speak this well. Impressive!_

"So does everyone agree with this plan?" Nods everywhere. "Then let us decide on who should go and when the group should move out."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Hemron was getting more nervous with every moment that passed.

_What is taking her this long to get hold of these 3 mongrels? She should have finished the job by now..._

A soldier came running towards him. "Reporting, captain!" Hemron gave him a nod.

"Master Iglarna has captured 2 of the fugitives."

"Which two?"

"The two male one, sir!"

_So at least we got the guy with the highest priority...should we still go after that girl?_

Hemron narrowed his eyes.

_She shouldn't be of any special use...she wasn't even very high on the priority-list...and since she doesn't know anything about Veldoyard, she cannot become any threat to me or my mission..._

"Tell Iglarna to return with the captives, so we can get moving again", he ordered and the soldier backed off.

He watched the sun.

_We should really hurry...I don't want to miss the portal..._

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Dorkan was sitting in a tavern, drinking a beer while he was waiting.

_This has been way too easy until now...I really wonder if there isn't a catch in the whole affair..._

A hooded figure sat down right in front him and unsuspicously knocked the table 6 times in a little beat.

_Ah he's here..._

Dorkan responded with a beat made of 4 knocks and looked into the eyes of that man.

The man took of his hood and smiled.

"So what can you tell the magistrate?"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Felix! Wait a minute!" Ivan was staring at the ground. "There are tracks leading away from the road!"

The other 3 adepts immediately closed in around him. The Jupiter adept pointed in the dirt.

"See? Right here the soldiers must have split up..."

"But what for?" Jenna asked. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"It surely does make sense if the captives tried to flee", Mia said, "Garet and the others must have found a way to escape!"

Felix silenced her hopes: "I'm not quite sure, but over there." He pointed a bit further down the road. "It looks like they rejoined the others...this means that they got caught again..."

Uncomfortable silence spread. Jenna stroke the yellow scarf, just as she had done the entire chase.

_Isaac...please don't be hurt..._

"We've got to get moving again," Jenna finally spoke up, "Who knows what they have done to the others to prevent them from running away again."

Felix nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

The moonlight was darkened by the clouds as Sanaril silently ran through the sleeping city.

_I hope they didn't put up extra guards..._

She waved the other members of her group forward. They were twelve people in total but they still managed to get to the outskirts of the town unnoticed.

_We're almost through, just 2 streets further and we are out of the city._

Suddenly she heard voices and heavy steps from the street corner in front of them.

"Hide! Quickly!" she hissed and turned around to find a hideout.

"They must be right over there, councilor!"

_Did we got noticed? Shit! But why does that voice sound familiar to me?_

She searched the empty street for a place to hide, but found nothing.

_Damn it!_

Sanaril heard even more steps from other directions and finally found cover behind a empty barrel.

_This is impossible! How did they surround us?_

"Stop hiding, members of the Researcher's Guild!" The councilor's voice echoed through the night. "Your surrounded!"

Slowly Sanaril stepped up with raised hands and could see the soldiers surrounding them. But right in front of these not only the councilor stood.

"DORKAN!"

* * *

Yeah, story twist! :D

Well, thanks for reading the chapter!

Please give reviews or feedback!

Next chapter in a week or so, stay tuned!

-ShiaoPi


	13. Chapter XII:Fires at Midnight

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter :D but I hope you endured it somehow. Anyway here comes a longer chapter that should satisfy you all :D  
And finally I got the plot running again^^!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! But I do own this story and all ideas, names, characters etc. it contains.**

* * *

**Chapter XII: Fires at Midnight**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras. Forest northwest of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

_I should have shook them off by now...if there were still any pursuers left..._

Sheba looked back towards the edge of the forest. Trying to peek through the darkness of the night, which engulfed the woods.

_Well I'm not a captive anymore...but I still don't know where I am or where Felix and the others are..._

The wind sighed through the woods and she stared at her shackles

_I also need to get rid of these, but how? And where are the others? I have to search for them!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the growling of her stomach

_Well that answers my questions, I need something to eat first...there should be something in these woods.._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Sanaril just stood there in disbelief.

_From all the members of our guild, I would have expected him to be the least possible suspect for betrayal..._

The other members of her group slowly moved out of hiding.

"Dorkan! Why are you doing this?"

"You lousy little traitor!"

"Silence!" The councilor said, "You are all hereby arrested until the investigation on the whole matter is complete! Soldiers, perform your duty!"

The soldiers stepped forward and gathered the guild members between them and pushed them into the direction of the prison of Teremir.

The councilor turned towards Dorkan.

"You have done really well...You can be sure of the magistrate's gratitude. Questions about your reward, and it's fulfillment should be addressed to the magistrate directly, it's not my field of responsibility."

Dorkan couldn't believe what he heard.

"But, sir, the council promised me that..."

"Are you objecting me?" The councilor's voice was suddenly full of threat.

Dorkan quickly shook his head.

"No, councilor...I'm sorry. I'll talk to the magistrate again."

"Good", the councilor walked down the road towards the town hall, "It is late, you should go to sleep as well."

"Yes, sir..." Dorkan stared at the ground as the councilor left with his soldiers, leaving him alone in the streets of Teremir.

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Isaac woke up and opened his eyes.

_Uhhh..my head hurts so bad...what happened...and where am I?_

He carefully observed the surroundings and found himself lying on the ground inside a tent.

Garet was unconscious right next to him and the memories flashed back into Isaac's mind.

_The escape...! _

Pictures jumped back into his minds, the chase, the storm which knocked him unconscious...

_Where is Sheba? She must have got caught as well or did she make it?_

"Hey Garet! Wake up, Garet!" He shook his friend until he woke up.

"Isaac!" Garet looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but where is Sheba? She should be here, too..."

"Did she manage to run away? All in all Sheba is a Jupiter adept, she might have beaten the tornado, which beat us unconscious..."

"Hmm...could be right..." Isaac stood up and tried to peek through the entrance of the tent just as someone entered and pushed him back.

"You shouldn't even try to escape once more..." Hemron's voice was filled with anger and he stared at them with hardly hidden fury.

Isaac and Garet gulped at the sight of the raging captain.

"But we'll just do something more for security...We will simply split you guys up, so you won't think about any plans to escape again..."

He roughly grabbed Garet at his shoulder and shoved him out of the tent leaving Isaac standing alone. As Hemron left with the fire adept Isaac could see that it was late night already. He slowly sat down.

_Take care...Garet..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S , Summer**

Felix was standing on the hilltop, and could see the road underneath him glowing in the light of the torches which were spreading their light throughout the encampment.

_Finally we caught up to them..._

The other adepts footsteps crunched on the ground as they reached the peak of the hill and stared down to the camp.

"It paid off that we hurried all the way..." Jenna said, again grasping the yellow scarf. "Let's go get them out of there!" She started the way down when Ivan grabbed her hand and said: "Jenna, wait! We should really wait until most of them are asleep, although we are all seasoned fighters and adepts we cannot go into a fight against such a superiority."

Felix nodded and moved in front of Jenna to block her way. "I can understand you perfectly, I also long to go in there right now to free Sheba and the others...but Ivan is right. If we run in there now, we will be doomed."

"But it's just over the hill! They won't think that we will be coming!" Jenna tried to walk past her brother, who intercepted every movement of hers. "How can you just sit here and wait? They are right there!" Her hand cut through the air and pointed towards the valley.

"Jenna..." Mia said with a soft voice and she walked in front of her. "No one here thinks it is easy to stay right here and wait, with our friends so nearby. But do not let your emotions overwhelm your mind. Calm down a bit so we can talk about this."

Jenna let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry...I'm just..."

"Overworried and overprotective...", Felix added, "Usually that is my part of the story..." He managed to grin towards his little sister and they all sat down as the tense atmosphere disappeared.

Ivan picked up a nearby stick and started to draw a plan of the camp on the dirt.

"So this is the setup of the camp as far as I could see it from the hill."

Jenna summoned a small little fireball, which enlightened the draft.

"It seems so that they have sentries at each entrance to the camp." Ivan moved the stick across the drawing. "We should wait about an hour or so, to let them lull in false safety. The camp isn't that big, we should be able to find our friends fast. Just look in each tent that has guards standing around it." The adepts nodded. "Okay, since we don't really know what awaits us we should be prepared for anything. Felix already fought with an adept, so there is the possibilty that they have more adepts in their ranks. We should sleep now a bit to rest and then go and raid the camp." The adepts nodded again to show their approvance and they prepared to strike.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Camp on the Road towards Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"If you hadn't lost that little girl, we wouldn't be in the trouble we are in right now!" Hemron shouted out his frustration towards Iglarna, who was standing right in front of him.

"I wouldn't have lost the girl if a certain someone didn't just sit back and watch...", Iglarna's voice was icecold as she replied, "just stop trying to blame me for this...I'm not the only one responsible for this!"

The two commanders were standing in Hemron's tent and yelled at each other.

"Oh really?" Hemron's face reddened to a deep purple degree. "Who let that friggin Mars adept go back towards his friends, although he caused trouble?"

"I sealed his psynergy before I brought him back, there was no fault...."

"No fault?!" Hemron moved his face towards hers. "We lost one of our precious hostages! I tell you something...The king won't be amused and I will make it clear whose fault it is!"

"Yours?" Iglarna stared right into his eyes. "I'm not easily intimated and this threat is just ridiculous!"

"Oh really? Then tell me how you would explain this to our lord!"

A soldier silently tiptoed in and tried to interrupt them, but he didn't got the chance as Iglarna answered.

"It's very easy...one of us tried to catch up with the fugitives and one of us stayed back..."

"Yes, one of us had to control the soldiers! And I believed in your abilities to bring them all back!"

The soldier cleared his throat in despair, but his two commanders kept their rant up.

"Then I'll just tell the king that it was your fault since you underestimated them...All in all they are still adepts!"

Finally the soldier dared to raise his voice.

"Sir, we are under attack!"

The two brawlers turned their heads towards him.

"Under attack?"

"From whom?"

"Unknown warriros, sir, they overwhelmed the guards and are on a rampage right now in the camp."

And suddenly the two adepts were aware of the noise right outside, sound of fighting, clashing swords and screams of pain.

Hemron shot Iglarna a dark look.

"We'll settle this later..."

She didn't reply and already moved out of the tent, blade ready in her hand.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Camp on the road towards Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Did you find anything yet?" Ivan yelled over his shoulder, looking at Mia, who just appeared out of one of the many rows inside the camp.

She shook her head.

"Only soldiers asleep in their tents...no sign of any of them, neither Garet or the others."

Ivan returned his attentions towards the front and 2 soldiers in his way were blown away.

_Damn it! They have to be somewhere here!_

He carefully looked around and entered the next row of tents.

_There! Guards! Isaac and the others must be there!_

The Jupiter adept hurried towards the guarded tent and concentrated.

The soldiers were already running towards him as rays of energy burst from his hands and hit them right across the chest. Ivan ran towards the entrance only to find himself blown away from it.

"Another Jupiter adept...how interesting..." a cold voice sounded behind him and as he turned around he saw himself confronted by a black clothed woman, a thin blade in her hand.

He reacted without hesitation.

"Plasma!"

The woman erected a shield without any trouble and the ray was deflected towards the sky.

"What a feeble attempt..." Under her black hair her eyes narrowed. "You call yourself a Jupiter adept and still are so weak? I'll show you the true power of the wind!"

She glowed in a purple light for a split-second and vanished, just to appear right in front of him blade ready to pierce him.

_Shit! Help me, Haze!_

The djinni reacted just in time and turned Ivan's body into air as the blade slashed down.

"Now that is interesting..." The woman stood there as Ivan jumped back. "Never see that kind of Jupiter psynergy...", she said, but as Ivan was returned to his former state she smiled, "Too bad it's just temporary! It won't help you against my accelerated movement!"

Ivan didn't respond but send a electrical storm at her, which she dodged with ease. Again she was faster than his eyes, but this time reappering right behind him.

"It's over, midget!" her blade pierced right through the traveling cloak and the light robe Ivan was wearing.

_Impossible..._

Ivan stared at the blade that cut through him and he collapsed.

Iglarna removed her concentrated psynergy at her limbs and returned to normal speed.

_That's one down...where are the other attackers...?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Stone Spire!" Chunks of rubble rained upon the soldiers, who quickly scattered to dodge them. Felix ran into one of the rows and looked around.

_For Venus' sake, how many of these soldiers are around here? And where is Sheba held? We shouldn't have split up from the very beginning._

The earth adept ran through the lanes and ran into right another bunch of soldiers.

_Damn it!_

He raised his hands and summoned his powers.

* * *

The soldiers all ran away as flames erupted from Jenna's hands.

_It's easier to scare them away, than to actually fight them..._

She kept on running searching for guards or bigger tents, passing some rows she suddenly found herself right in the middle of the camp.

"Captain Hemron, that's one of them!" the soldiers shouted and pointed at her. "Please, sir, fight her! We are no match..."

"Get in the back row, you cowards...not even able to fight a girl..." The brown-haired man stepped up and raised his sword. "Come little girl, I'll let you have a clean strike, otherwise it gets unfair..."

Jenna frowned.

_Never thought I would meet someone as arrogant as Alex was..._

Nevertheless she raised her short sword and pierced her opponent right onto the chest, but her blade was just deflected by the armor he wore.

"That was all you had? Pathetic..." He scratched his head. "Well I didn't expect much from a girl anyway..." Hemron began a flurry of attacks and Jenna quickly jumped back and focused on her psynergy.

Hemron charged right towards her as flames erupted from her hands.

"Dragon Fume!"

The flame took the shape of a raging dragon and burned everything in its path, even the air was eradicated and Hemron nimbly dodged it but kept on running. Jenna quickly dissolved her concentration and parried his strike with her blade. But the dragon did not vanish as fast as it had been summoned instead it crashed right into the tents behind the captain and ignited them. Hemron fastened his movements and cornered her against the tents.

"Too bad you were not much of a challenge.", he said and pushed her short sword away. "It's over for you!" Just as his sword raced down to deliver the finishing blow, an shield made of ice blocked the strike.

The captain turned around to see a blue-haired girl standing in one of the rows, hands glowing with psynergy.

"Jenna! You okay?"

"Not another girl...you should know where your place is! Your are all no challenge for me!"

Just as he turned around to run off towards Mia a fireball missed him by inches.

"Don't think I'm defeated already..." Jenna's face showed her anger. "Next one will hit you."

Hemron's eyes switched from one opponent to the other.

_This doesn't look too good...although they are weak I have to keep an eye on both of them._

He dodged another fireball, which crashed into right another tent spreading the raging fire even further.

_Let's take out the Mercury adept first!_

Hemron jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by splinters of ice and stormed towards Mia. Not before he almost stumbled he saw that the ground was slippery with water.

_Why is there water on the ground...?_

Realization hit him and he tried to leave the water trail, but it already froze over.

_Shit!_

His feet were trapped and he was forced to stand right there on the ground.

"Nice one, Mia!" Jenna said and turned towards him, "Now this is the end for you!"

The Mercury adept nodded.

"Shine!"

"Serac!"

Hemron was felled to the ground as the ice crumbled away as the djinn hit him and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"Ivan!" Felix couldn't believe what he saw, Ivan was lying right in front of him in a puddle of blood.

_I hope it isn't too late yet!_

He ran next to him and as he saw his wounds his eyes widened.

_I have to hurry! Potent Cure!_

He felt his psynergy channel through him as golden sparks emanated from him and sank into the open wound of the Jupiter adept.

_Heal...please heal him..._

The wound slowly grew smaller as the wounded flesh slowly regrew and the muscles regenerated.

_Come on! Ivan, you can do this! Don't die!_

He focused even more and the sparks flew faster and tended the wound, restored the lost blood and finally closed the injury.

Felix let out a relieved sigh and looked up again.

_That bigger tent could be the place where Sheba is kept!_

As he carefully put the small Jupiter adept on his shoulders he walked closer to the tent but just as he wanted to enter. He heard a voice from behind.

"What an impressive work of healing psynergy..."

He put Ivan on the ground and turned around, with drawn sword.

In front of him stood Iglarna, also with blade in hand.

"And I thought I hit his vital spots..."

"You did this to him?"

Her black eyes pinned him down.

"Maybe...does it matter to you?"

"He is my friend...and you'll pay for hurting him!"

"Oooh, true friendship...", she sneered, "so rare in these times...but don't you think you other friends might need you too?" she pointed to the center of the camp, where a firestorm raged and enlightened the nightly horizon in a ghostly atmosphere.

"I'll finish you off fast before I hurry to them!" Felix moved closer.

"Oh really? You should better pray for your life, or you might end up like him." She jerked her head towards Ivan's direction.

"Enough words!" Felix charged forward and their swords clashed.

* * *

Nasty cliffhangers seem to become a habit of mine...sorry :D!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I especially hope that the fighting scenes were described okay.

Reviews and Feedback are welcome!

-ShiaoPi


	14. Chapter XIII:Reunion?

Hello for another chapter :D

It's very very late I know and I apologise for the delay, but I was on vacation and it was way too much sun to write anything down xD

Anyway chapter 13 is pretty long so I hope you will enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! But I own all original charcaters, locations, names etc. which are invented for this fic!

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Reunion?**

By ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Sanaril stood beneath the window of her cell and looked into the clear night sky.

_How did it end up like this? Did I do anything wrong? Couldn't I have guessed it?_

The Grand Librarian sighed and sat down on her bed.

_I would have never imagined that striving for knowledge results in jail..._

Again her eyes searched for the starlit sky, her mind drifted away.

_When did it all begin? All this longing for wisdom...now it all seems so far away...meaningless..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the guards opened the door, Dorkan following him swiftly.

Sanaril stood up, clenching her fists slowly as she felt her emotions rise

What is he doing her?

"What do you want...?" Her voice was shaking with hidden rage and her eyes pierced Dorkan with an intense stare of accusation, hate and anger. Dorkan avoided her gaze but as he spoke his voice was firm and his face unemotional.

"Leave us alone for a while please, guard...you can lock the door behind us if you wish. I don't mind."

The guard hesitated for a moment before he left and as the door was shut he locked it up.

"Sanaril...I can guess that you want to kill me right here and on the spot...I can tell from your expression, but please let me explain..."

"I have nothing to tell a traitor...", her voice was cold as she continued to suppress her feelings.

"I don't need you to say anything...please just listen to me..."

"Of what value can be words out of the mouth of a betrayer?" She shook her head. "Just leave...there is nothing more to say between the two of us..."

"There still is a lot that I have to say. I..."

Sanaril couldn't contain her anger any more and cut his line.

"Something to say? I tell you what I have to tell you! Why on Veldoyard did you sold us out to the magistrate? Was it money? I should have never admitted you into our guild! Do you know that you ruined the work of generations? Just for some material needs? Were you ever a true gatherer of knowledge? How could you sacrifice this all?! That is what I wanted to tell you! Your a worthless piece of scum and now get the hell out of here!"

Silence spread as she ended. Dorkan didn't move instead he lowered his head and sighed.

"All you said is true...but I had a way more important reason for my doing...the reason why I'm still here and why I'm standing in front of you and begging for your audience."

"What other reasons could that be?" Sanaril's voice was still filled with anger and she pointed her finger at him.

"Let me have a guess...world domination? Power, influence?"

This time Dorkan looked up, straight into her eyes and these green eyes tried to build a bond of trust.

"Actually my reasons are very personal....or better said my only reason is...love"

Sanaril fell silent as she heard his words.

_Love...? Now as I come to think of it...he never told us anything about his family or background..._

She kept eye-contact and finally nodded and sat down.

"I am willing to listen now..."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Camp on the road towards Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"We have to get out of here!" Mia said and pointed to the raging flames around them. "Otherwise we'll get blocked by the fire!"

Jenna glanced at the motionless captain lying next to her and nodded.

"We got to find Isaac fast, otherwise they might be trapped by the flames as well!"

They quickly left the central square and ran towards the not burning part of the camp.

"Ragnarok!"

A giant blade consisting of pure earthen power sliced through the night but hit nothing and crashed into the ground.

"You are way too slow to catch a Jupiter adept with such a psynergy..."

Iglarna was standing right next to the sword and mocked Felix as she charged forward.

"I'll teach you a lesson in speed..."

She concentrated her powers at her limbs and ran across the short distance that separated them.

Felix quickly stepped back to keep the distance but she was way too fast for him.

"Granite! Guard me!" He called to the djinni and immediately a shield emanated around him to protect him.

Iglarna jumped over him and tried to penetrate the barrier but her blade was deflected easily and she took some steps back.

"Interesting..." Her eyes narrowed. "I guess you cannot maintain this aura..."

As she said the shield melted away.

Felix looked straight into her eyes and charged forward. His sword clashed with her blade, but he kept on coming and went out into a flurry of attacks.

Iglarna kept her defense up and tried to find an opening.

_He shouldn't be able to keep this speed up...after all he is only a warrior-style Venus adept. His maximum of continued attacks should be somewhere around 10...this is the fifth blow, I'll just wait for the opening...sixth...seventh...bring it on...!_

_

* * *

  
_

Isaac stirred in his sleep and sat up, aware of all the noise outside.

_What's going on? It sounds like fighting._

He rubbed his eyes to chase the tiredness away and as he opened them he saw shadows, large shadows thrown against the walls of his tent.

_There must be some big fire nearby...I better see what's going on..._

The earth adept took some steps forward towards the entrance of his tent, but just before he reached it he couldn't go any further as his shackles hindered his movements.

_Damn it...there should be a way to know what's going on..._

"Hey! Guards! Hey!" He called out to his guards.

_No answer? This is fishy for sure..._

Suddenly he heard another voice, a rather familiar one.

"There is a bigger tent over there!"

"We better check it out or?"

Jenna! How did she come here?

He heard the footsteps coming closer and as the entrance was opened the Venus adept saw her.

"Jenna!"

"Isaac!" The young girl ran into his arms and they embraced each other tightly.

Mia quietly entered the tent and looked around as she found nothing beside the hugging couple in front of her she showed the slightest signs of disappointment.

"Isaac...it's great that we have found you at last, but where are the others? Where is Garet?"

Isaac reluctantly let go of Jenna and said: "I don't know, we got separated, after we tried to escape...but how come you are here? How did you find me? And where are the others?"

"Well that's a long story...", Jenna began and beamed at him. "We don't have the time to explain right here and now. We've got to find the others quickly before the fire spreads over the entire camp."

"I won't be able to go anywhere with these on..." Isaac said and shook his shackles.

"They shouldn't be a problem...I'll deal with them." Jenna focused and the iron started to glow as she started to melt it down with a ball of fire.

"That should do it!" Jenna said happily as the chain melted away and set Isaac free. "Now let's get out of here!"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"So...you want to tell me that the magistrate is blackmailing you with your sick wife? They promised you a cure for her if you help them? That sounds way to off-hand to be believable..."

Dorkan shrugged.

"If you cannot believe me...what can I do to make you trust me again?"

Sanaril blinked.

"I can tell you that I will never fully trust you again....but I need prove if you are honest with this story, otherwise I cannot agree to your plan. What if it is just another trap to increase my guilt to the magistrate? Show me anything that is evident for your story and I'll come with you. Although it is very crazy anyway to attempt to break out of the prison, free another sick person and get away into the woods nearby..."

"You want proof? What else can I do than to beg for your help right now? Even now I can go to the magistrate to order your public banishment or even execution! I'm desperate enough to ask you for help, you who dislikes me the most in this whole city right now! You think I'm telling stories to worsen your situation? It cannot be worse than it already is. I can tell you what the magistrate is doing right now. They are disbanding the guild and confiscating all of it's belongings. The members are to be imprisoned and each made process according to each one's level of guilt."

Sanaril's face turned white as she heard of the impending doom.

"Why?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. "Why are they doing this?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know the entire reasons...but remember the magistrate was always hungry for power, money and reputation...My guess is that they got an offer...from someone really powerful, who is willing to share some of it. And the most possible candidate for such a person is the king in Anedra...although I cannot see why it benefits him if the Researcher's Guild is destroyed...But this is all not of any importance since we cannot change these things. But we can save my wife, they betrayed me, who sold himself out to them...please believe me...and...please help me..."

Dorkan was on his knees now but still looking straight into her eyes eager to see her reaction but also afraid to see if his hopes would shatter.

"I...I don't know what to do..."

Dorkan kept silent.

"I...I'll help you!" Sanaril finally said with determination. "So what are the details of your plan?"

Dorkan, relieved as he was stood up and sat down beside her.

"Thank you for your trust...concerning our escape...you have to listen carefully I can tell just once before the guard will get suspicious. So listen up..."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Camp on the road towards Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Sweat dropped form Felix' face as he continued his attacks.

_I can't keep this up for a long time...maybe 2 or 3 strokes...she's way too fast for me there must be a way to slow her down..._

_Yes! Mud can surely help! I'll just use him right after the last strike with the sword..._

Again he thrust his blade in his opponents direction just to be blocked off again.

_I'll do it now!_

"Mud, lend me your power!" He called out.

The tiny creature jumped out of Felix' cape and spilled sticky mud all over the surprised Jupiter adept.

_An opening!_

Felix swung his weapon with brute force in her direction and hit her on the right side.

Iglarna screamed in agony and dropped her weapon as the pain struck her.

"It's over for you right now!"

Felix stood over her and was ready for the finishing blow.

Iglarna closed her eyes as she suppressed the pain aching in her body and she concentrated.

_I will not die here! Not like this!_

Just as Felix' sword was about to hit her she released the psynergy.

"Storm Ray!" The bolt of magnetic energy hit the Venus adept right across the chest and knocked him back to the ground.

_I have to get out of here...can't fight with this injury..._

She kept her left hand on the injury to hinder the bleeding and stumbled away into another row of tents.

Felix slowly got on his feet again.

_That blast was kind hard to take on...ooh...I'm all dizzy..._

Finally he was standing again but he couldn't see his opponent anymore.

_She ran away? Thank Venus...that short fight was tiring enough...and finally I can get to the tent...where Sheba is..._

He carefully made his way to the tent as the his body still ached all over from the fight.

Ivan was still unconscious against the walls of the tent and Felix shot him a quick look, assuring that he is okay, before he entered the tent.

It was still dark inside as the fire hadn't reached this part of the camp yet.

Felix could only see a shadow lying on the ground.

_Too tall for a girl...should be Isaac or Garet..._

He sighed.

_Where is she?_

The earth adept knelt down next to the person and shook him roughly

"Hey! Wake up! Time to get out of here!"

The person jumped up, fists ready to fight and shouted still groggy from sleep: "Whaddoyawant??"

_Garet..._

"Garet, calm down! It's me Felix!"

The fire adept rubbed his eyes before he hugged Felix in gratitude.

"Felix! How did you get here? Where are the others? Are you all well?"

"Yeah...we're alright...but where are the others?"

Garet scratched his head.

"That's a good question...since we tried to run we were all separated..."

"You tried to run?"

"Yeah...didn't turn out too well to be honest...we all got caught but I haven't seen Sheba since we were imprisoned again..."

Felix' face immediately turned anxious and his voice was full of fear as he asked: "When did you all got caught again? Since when haven't you seen her?"

"I really don't know..." Garet shrugged.

"Then we got to find her fast, she should be in this camp! She must be!" Felix was about to storm out of the tent when he was stopped by Garet.

"I'll first need to get rid of these shackles...you know how?" He pointed to the iron chains that kept him linked to the middle of the tent.

"Uhm...Garet...did you ever thought of...melting them?" Felix said uneasily. "You should be able to do that...you're a Mars adept after all."

Garet looked flabbergasted.

"Felix you are a genius!" Garet exclaimed and padded his friends shoulder.

Felix sighed.

"Yeah..probably..".

_Garet..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Guard? You can unlock the door now. I want to go out."

The man quickly unlocked the door opened it and stepped aside to let Dorkan through.

But just as he wanted to close the prison door again he got hit by a nearby chair, which was hurled towards his head by Dorkan. The Soldier collapsed immediately.

"Quick now!" Dorkan opened the door and led the way towards another wing of the prison.

Sanaril sneaked out of her cell and followed him swiftly.

_Why did I trust him?_

She shook her head while she tried to keep up with his speed.

_I don't know...but there is no turning back now!_

Sanaril saw Dorkan looking around the next corner.

"This is the main room of the guards...the keys must be kept in there..."

As he turned back towards her he said: "I was able to make out 4 people in that room...let's do it this way..I'll go in and pretend that I found something on the floor above to distract them and lead them away, while you search for the keys. We meet again right here okay?"

Sanaril nodded.

Dorkan moved into the room and talked to them, but they were too far away to be heard by Sanaril. But after a while she heard steps and she peeked around the corner.

_There is still one of them inside!_

She started to sweat.

_What now? I have to get the keys fast...but how to trick him?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Camp on the road towards Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

The fire threw long shadows

"Did you find anything beside burning tents?"

Mia shook her head.

"But I wasn't able to get to the southern site of the camp...the flames are blocking all the way."

"Then we have to get out of the camp..." Isaac said.

"But the others are still here! Garet, Felix, Ivan and Sheba are probably on the other site!"

"I know Mia, but we should really get back to the rally point we agreed on earlier before we came here. Perhaps the others are already waiting for us there.", Jenna said.

Mia looked into the roaring flames again.

"Let's go..."

"Come on, Garet! This way!" Felix hurried through the empty rows of the camp, feverishly seeking another guarded or bigger tent, which would indicate captives.

"Felix! Wait for alchemy's sake!" Garet had a hard time on catching up as he carried Ivan and was straying behind a bit.

But the earth adept didn't listen and continued his search amidst the fire.

"She must be here, somewhere! I must find her!" Felix yelled back, trying to block out the sound of the soaring flames around him.

"Felix! Come back here! You'll get us all killed! We need to get out of here immediately!" Garet shouted back.

"But Sheba..."

"The others must have found her! Now let's get the hell out of here!"

As another tent collapsed due to the flames Felix finally gave in.

"I see...let's leave..."

The adepts quickly ran through the fiery storm around them, but Felix kept looking back as he ran.

_Please be safe Sheba...be safe..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Forest northwest of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Suddenly Sheba woke up.

_Danger...loss...why do I have such a weird feeling...? Is it a vision? A foreboding of things to happen?_

She carefully looked around.

_No one around...I hope I'll be able to find a path out of here as soon as the sun rises...the others must be nearby...they have to be!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Sanaril decided quickly.

Let's do this now! It's the only way...

She sneaked into the room as the guard was leaning on the handrail next to the window staring out of it. Silently she moved up right behind him and with a sudden movement she pushed him and toppled him over the edge into the darkness of the night. There was a muffled scream as the man fell but then there was silence.

_Oh my...I just killed him..._

Sanaril stared after the guard, vanishing in the dark.

_I... took a life, someone innocent...he was just doing his duty..._

She sat down, overwhelmed by guilt and horror.

_There must have been an alternative...he surely wasn't supposed to die here...maybe he even had family..._

_But...but why...do I still think it was somehow the right move?_

_Is it the instinct to survive?_

_Probably...It's me or them for sure..._

Hastily she stiffened herself again

_There is no time for doubts! I have to find the key! _

Sanaril quickly turned around and searched the room.

Finally she found it on the cupboard.

_The keys! Now let's get out of here and wait for Dorkan..._

She went around the corner again just in time as she already heard their voices echoing through the stone-made walls of the prison.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road towards Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

The fire still raged on and enlightened the nightly sky as the group of adepts looked down on the burning camp beneath them.

"Did you find Sheba....?" Felix' voice was filled with despair as he saw Mia, Jenna and Isaac without his beloved one.

"Felix!" Jenna said. "You found Garet!"

Mia hurried towards Garet, who was kneeling beside the still unconscious Ivan and gave him little hug.

"Thanks to Mercury..your unharmed!"

"Yes...I did...but Ivan was heavily wounded and he hasn't woke up since I healed him.." Felix said with a grave voice.

"I'll take care of him!" Mia said and looked

"You didn't find Sheba? I thought, I hoped that you found her, when I turned back..."

Jenna shook her head slowly.

"We hoped for the same..."

Felix' face showed his agony as he turned to the raging inferno beneath them.

"So she was still there when we left....?"

_I failed her....I utterly failed her...What if she was just in the next row? Did she die...?_

Felix fell to his knees and looked into the flames beneath him

_In flames...painfully? Sheba...dead?_

A single tear dropped to the ground.

The other adepts silently stood behind him, lacking the words, which could comfort their friend.

Isaac took a step forward.

"Felix...she might be alright. When we tried to escape, she might have beaten the storm and got away. She might be in the woods, we'll just search for her."

"Might...might...be alive..." Felix broke off again, still staring into the blazing flames.

"SHEBA!!!" He called out into the night, but there was no answer, no relief for him.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir.**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Sir, Gerald is missing..." A soldier reported to Dorkan as they reentered the room of the guards.

Sanaril must have dealt with him somehow...I'll just need to play along...

"I guess he went off to the toilet. Anyway I am sorry to have disturbed the honorable guards of our great city's prison, but I was just concerned about the safety of all of us."

The soldiers grinned.

"It was no problem at all, sir!"

"Then I'll take my leave. Good night!" Dorkan left the room and appeared at the corner in which Sanaril already waited.

_She looks weird...kind of shocked...I wonder what happened..._

"You got the keys?" He whispered.

She nodded and handed them over.

He smiled.

"Good job! But what did you do to the soldier, who was left in the room?"

"I...I...I hurled him out of the window..."

Dorkan widened his eyes, but said nothing.

_She is tougher than I imagined..._

"Let's go then! We need to get to the northern wing, where the nobles are usually held. They put my wife in there."

Again they hurried across the prison, avoiding the patrols and the guardrooms.

Finally they were in the corridor in which Dorkan's wife's cell was.

Carefully they peeked around the corner to find two guards on duty.

"We'll just do it the same way as before...I distract them and lead them to this corner and you take them on surprise as soon as they are around the corner. Okay?"

Sanaril nodded.

"We'll go on 3...We need to take them out before they can ring the alarm..."

Dorkan walked around the corner and started talking to the guards.

Sanaril was too nervous to listen to what he said, she just tried to stay calm.

As Dorkan came around the corner the guard was surprised to see her but before he could react Dorkan and Sanaril knocked him unconscious, but laid him carefully on the ground to avoid even more noise.

"Where is the other!?" Sanaril asked. "Why is it only one?"

"He wanted to keep the room guarded...we have no other way than direct confrontation..." he sighed.

"This could be the end if he rings the alarm...we have to be quick...Let's go!"

Both of them ran towards the guard and charged straight at him, overwhelming him before he could do anything.

"This was hard enough...and that was still the easy part of the whole plan..." Dorkan said and put the key into the lock.

"Finally I'll be able to see my wife..."

He turned the key and opened the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

Just as always reviews are welcome!

I hope I'll get some more chapters up this week so stay tuned :D

-ShiaoPi


	15. Chapter XIV:Realization

Hello for right another chapter of the story.

I am really sorry that this chapter turned out much shorter than I though, well anyway enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! But I do own this story and all ideas, names, characters etc. it contains.

**Chapter XIV: Realization**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Anedra**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

With a sickening crack the crystal exploded, splinters flew everywhere and hit the walls of the chamber.

_Failure...who would have guessed that Hemron and Iglarna could fail in a mission..._

The king stared at the remains of the crystal and left the room and stepped on the balcony overlooking Anedra. The moon poured his light over the dark and dormant city.

_I should have known from the very beginning that I shouldn't entrust anyone else with this mission than myself..._

He stared across the mountain towards Teremir, near which his lieutenants faltered.

_Time to take matters in my own hand..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

With a shriek the door opened and revealed a large room. Almost emptied of furniture, only a bed, a cupboard and a table with two chairs were illuminated by the moonlight, which flowed in through the large windows.

They sneaked in quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeper, who laid in bed without movement..

Sanaril stood guard at the door and looked at Dorkan uneasily.

"Hurry, I have the feeling that guards can appear every second..."

Dorkan nodded and turned towards his sleeping wife. She laid on her belly and she was entirely covered by sheets and blankets. As he patted her on the shoulder it felt odd.

_Why does her skin feel so hard? Did her illness worsen?_

He slowly pulled back the covers.

"Impossible...no....!" His whispers did not reach Sanaril.

There was no person lying in bed. It was a puppet, modeled after humans but made of wood.

"What's keeping you so long?" Sanaril turned around again. "We better leave here as soon as possible."

Dorkan did not answer, he stared at the mechanical mockery of a human being.

_Why? Why did they put a puppet here? Where is my wife?_

Finally Sanaril saw the puppet.

"Oh my..."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

_So this is it....death...?_

Iglarna fell to the ground and convulsed with pain as her wound hit the dirt beneath her.

She grind her teeth and shot a look back to the camp.

_Burning...I guess we lost all men and the captives...._

The Jupiter adept sighed and tried to get back to her feet.

Shaking she picked herself up from the ground as she struggled and almost fell a hand suddenly reached for her and supported her effort.

_Who in hell...?_

Before she finished her thought she looked into a very familiar face.

_Hemron!_

"You aren't looking to good are you Iglarna?" There was true concern in his voice as he reached down to have a look upon her wounds.

She twitched as he touched the large injury on her right side.

"Nasty wound...very nasty. Come one let me get a bandage on it. Sit down get some rest." Hemron ripped a part of his shirt apart and started bandaging her.

The pain soared through her body as the cloth came to contact with open flesh but she didn't care anymore.

_I'm safe at last..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1. a.G.S , Summer**

"Where is she?" Dorkan hissed to Sanaril and dropped the puppet. "We've got to find her!"

"Dorkan...we don't have the time...guards can show up every minute, we need to make haste and get out of here!"

"I cannot leave without her!" He said ragingly.

"You will have to! Just as I will leave without my fellow colleagues. Beside that if they make all this fuss to deceive you with this puppet, your wife is probably already..."

"Already what? Dead?" Realization hit him like a hammer. "No..."

He sat down on the bed, eyes watery.

Sanaril came to him and squat down.

"Dorkan...we really don't have the time for this...we need to flee immediately...I can understand your pain, but you have to move on, it sounds harsh but you cannot stay here and weep. You would only get captured and probably put to death. But if you move on now, try to flee with me then you will have the chance to find out what happened and who did all this! Now come on! Get a hold on yourself and come with me!"

"...to find out who did this..." Dorkan looked into her eyes. "I swear I'll find whoever is responsible for this and then...I'll make him suffer..."

Cold hatred sparkled in his eyes as he stood up and walked to the door.

"You're right...it's time to go..."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Felix! Come back, here! Where are you going?" Isaac called out to his fellow Venus Adept and hurried after him, but he was stopped in his tracks by Jenna.

"Leave him alone...at least for a while...he needs this." Jenna's eyes were watery. "Although you said that Sheba might be safe, I worry that she might be not and I can't even imagine how he must feel right now..."

The group's eyes followed Felix as he walked into the night.

A tiny swirl of psynergy occurred as the King arrived not far away from the burning camp, which enlightened the dark horizon. He did not even waste a look at it.

_As if those soldiers were anything else than tools for my greater plans, now as they have failed this is all they deserve..._

Silently he made his way up the cliff overlooking the road. As he arrived the top he smiled. A group of 5 people were standing right there, back towards him.

_This is getting easier than I thought..._

"Freeze Prism!" His shout summoned giant shards of ice forming beside him and rushing towards the group.

The 5 of them turned around just in time to dodge them but their expressions showed utter bewilderment and shock.

"This cannot be!"

"You are dead!"

"No...impossible..."

"Alex!"

* * *

lovely cliffhanger, I know :S

Short chapter, just as I said and I am sorry for that.

I hope I'll get the next chapter up soon =)

-ShiaoPi


	16. Chapter XV:Frozen

After a long break I am finally back with another chapter! Sit back and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! But I do own this story and all ideas, names, characters etc. it contains.

* * *

**Chapter XV: Frozen**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Prison of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"A breakout? You got to be kidding! How could a weak, feeble women like her break out?!"

"Sir, we are still investigating the case, but at the moment we can only say, that she got help from outside..."

"I don't care how many accomplices she might have, but we have to capture her! Where did she go?"

"Uhm...we are still searching for her..."

"Then hurry up!"

The soldier saluted and ran out of the room.

_Dumb me...shouldn't have reported this from the beginning..._

Sighing the councilman moved to the window behind his desk.

"If we are unable to get her....what will happen to this city? She is popular...this is a serious threat to the magistrate...I better inform them all."

He stood up and hurried across the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"I really appreciate your warm welcome..."

Alex moved closer to them.

"As if we would welcome you!" Garet flared up.

Jenna sighed: "He was sarcastic, Garet...."

"I see your attitudes have not changed at all."

"You did not bother to change as well."

"I guess you have missed me a lot, my dear Jenna..."

Her eyes shot flames in his direction.

"Don't mess with me or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Alex slowly shook his head.

"How very spiteful..."

Isaac stepped forward and stood in his way.

"Cut the chit-chat...what the hell are you doing here and how did you survive?"

"That's quite easy, I just need you to come with me for a while..."

"What do you want from him?" Jenna asked.

"Oh you don't know? Well I see no reason to tell you if you have not found out by yourself..."

"Tell us!" Mia spoke up.

Alex merely chuckled: "I have talked way more than I wanted to...Now be a good boy and come with me, Isaac. Otherwise I'll have to do this by force..."

"You think you can take us all on alone?" Garet asked.

The mercury adept shrugged.

"I really wished to avoid this...you really don't want to come with me?"

"Just shut up!"

Garet drew his sword and charged across the little distance in between.

Surprisingly fast he stood in front of the mercury adept and tried to hit him, but Alex nimbly dodged the strike.

"There is no other way I guess..."

His hands started to glow with psynergy.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"We are almost out...the gates of the city are just around the next corner."

"There must be guards around. After all the time we lost they must have already alarmed the city gates."

"Do you see another way out? I would gladly accept your suggestion but since you don't have any this is the best chance we can get....or do you want to climb the walls?" Sanaril pointed to the thick, high walls, which protected the city towards any outside intruder.

"I guess you're right..."

Silently they moved closer to the city gates, illuminated by nearby torches as they approached it they saw a troop of soldiers walking past. They quickly hid in the shadow of the night, but still in hearing range.

"Report from Councilman Tanos, there has been a break-out in the prison, all gates are to be immediately locked and no passages are to be allowed."

"Understood!"

The soldiers left again, heading towards the prison, while the guards started to push the mighty wooden gates shut.

"What should we do now?"

Dorkan looked as helpless as she felt.

"It seems like we still have to climb a wall..."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Forest northwest of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Silently Felix sat on a bare rock rising like a giant from the glade he found deep in the woods, staring at the distant stars.

_Gone...even further away than those glints of light..._

_Vanished from this world in an instant....why? Why did I left that camp?_

He was shivering, but he wasn't cold.

_Sheba...._

There were no more words to describe his pain, slowly he lay down on the rack, flat.

And finally there were tears.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

_It's just a nightmare...simply a nightmare...I'll wake up in a minute and if I tell them about this dream they will all laugh at me..._

Ivan opened his eyes again, but he was forced to acknowledge the truth, Alex was still there, casting some psynergy.

_Damn it...what the hell is wrong in this place? I wake up to see Felix, who saved me, leave without a word and then suddenly Alex turns up and wants to catch Isaac..._

"Plume Edge!"

Garet quickly jumped aside to avoid getting tossed into the air by the geyser, which suddenly rouse from the ground.

"We have to help him!" Ivan said and concentrated.

The others quickly nodded and concentrated as well, while Garet tried to hit his elusive opponent with his sword.

"Tornado!" Ivan released the destructive whirlwind which immediately rushed towards Alex, only to be suddenly dissolved into nothingness as the mercury adept swept it away with a tiny gesture.

"You still think I am vulnerable by such a weak spell?"

Ivan gritted his teeth and concentrated on his next spell.

"Stop dodging around!" Garet called out furiously as another strike of him missed.

"If you say so..." Alex stood still but directed his hands against the Mars adept.

"Diamond Berg!" A huge block of ice crashed upon the surprised Garet and caged him in.

Just as he focused to finish Garet off Isaac slashed his sword against him.

Alex swirled around to intercept Isaac's sword with bare hands. "Not a very sharp sword you have there...."

Isaac gasped.

_How is he able to block this easy?_

Shards flew everywhere as Garet broke through the cage of ice around him and charged against the back of the defending water adept.

"Serpent Fume!"

The fiery snake twisted around the fighters before it hit Alex in the back.

"How did you like that?"

Alex merely grunted, while he shot bricks of ice against Garet to slow him down.

"This is getting...annoying..."

A blue swirl appeared and engulfed Alex until he vanished.

Isaac looked around.

"Did he warp away?"

"I think so", Garet said.

"I guess you are mistaken..."

"Behind us!" Ivan turned around just as the others did to see Alex standing right beside Jenna.

"Time to take a good nap, my dear..."

Jenna took up her staff and tried to hit her enemy, but she didn't made it in time.

"Cutting Edge!"

The blue shock wave send her crashing against the ground, where she lay unmoving.

"Jenna!" Mia shouted and ran to her side.

"You bastard!" Isaac charged against him, casting as he moved. "Ragnarok!"

His sword emanated a radiant glow as it grew in size, sparks flying around it, charged with pure earthen energy.

Garet followed him swiftly, while Ivan hurried out of range.

Alex calmly observed his attackers and stretched out his hands.

"Icicle!"

Slowly a blade made of Ice appeared, which grew in size as he focused.

"You surely are persistent aren't you?"

He pointed his elemental weapon against Isaac and Garet.

"Bring it on then!"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Is there really no other way?"

"We already discussed this too long, if we wait any longer we will surely be caught," Dorkan said and pointed at the walls. "Let's go!"

Sanaril sighed.

"Alright..."

They moved through the dormant streets of the town towards the Inn and it's stable.

"You seen any rope?"

She shook her head.

"Damn, let's hurry up, I think I can hear footsteps from the outside."

They searched through the storage rooms of the building and finally Sanaril got hold of a rope.

"Got one!"

"Great, let's get out of here!"

As they approached the door, voices from the outside were heard.

"Did you found the fugitives?"

"Not yet, sir! But we will get them sooner or later. The gates are shut and we are scanning the city."

"Good. I want her and her accomplices captured by dawn."

"Yes sir!"

The footsteps got lower as they soldiers marched away from them.

Dorkan looked at Sanaril and said: "It's about time to leave I would say."

She nodded and they left the stable behind them. Working their way through the sleeping city again until they arrived at the walls.

"Okay...give me a minute to loop the rope and we are ready to go..."

Sanaril looked around anxiously, but the streets were empty.

"Looks like we are lucky at last..."

"We have to be lucky sometime, you know?" He smiled and said: "I'm done. Let's get started."

Dorkan swung the rope with the loop over his head in a wide circle and threw it over the wall as he pulled he gladly found out, that it was already stuck on something.

"You go first," he said as he turned around to Sanaril.

"Okay.." She slowly grasped the rope pulled a few times to check it's stability and started to climb the wall.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

A thunderous bang was heard as the swords clashed. Ice against Earth, Mercury against Venus. Sparks flew in all directions but Isaac was knocked back by the impact. Beside him Garet went on the offensive and charged with his left palm directed against Alex.

"Heat Wave!"

The air became blurred as the temperature suddenly rose and a ray of fire rushed towards the water adept.

With a curse Alex dodged the psynergy just in time to parry Garet's sword strike.

"I have had enough with you...bothersome Mars adept!"

Alex took some steps backwards and focused for a brief period.

"Let's see how you handle this....Mega Cool!"

The ground burst open as shards of ice penetrated the earth and covered the majority of the field.

"Damn..."

Garet knelt on the ground and covered a wound on his leg, where the ice hit him, but his concern was for his friend.

"Isaac, Mia and the others are you alright?"

"Are you searching for your dear friends? Isaac is over there..." Alex pointed towards a greater cluster of ice and walked into its direction, making the ice in his way disappear.

"I do not know where the others are...but why should I care, I have what I want..."

He grabbed the wounded and unconscious Isaac and turned around to face Garet.

"Don't worry about him too much...I need him unharmed..."

Inspecting the wounds, Alex concentrated for a while and healed Isaac's wounds.

Garet suppressed the pain in his leg and slowly stood up.

"Stay here, you jerk!"

"I can assure you, that there is no need for further bloodshed."

"Leave him here!" The Mars adept took up his sword and pointed it at Alex.

"Don't make me hurt you...there is no need", Alex slowly shook his head.

"Come and try!" Garet charged across the field of ice and ignored the pain that soared through his legs as the ice pierced through his clothes, cutting and severing flesh.

"How futile..." Alex gave him a pitiful look and stretched out his hand. "Drench!"

Watery spheres appeared and grew quickly in size before they soared towards their aim.

Without any other words Alex started to warp away.

"Give Isaac back!" Garet shouted just as he was engulfed by the water and knocked to the ground.

Alex looked around the field of ice he left behind.

"As if you could command me...."

And with a tiny swirl he vanished.

* * *

I hope it was okay for you that I invented that "Icicle"-spell, it can be easily explained that by taking a part of the Golden Sun his psynergy must have improved, so I guess it is plausible that he learned new and more powerful spells.

Otherwise I don't have much more to say.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review for me =)

-ShiaoPi


	17. Chapter XVI:Encounter

After a real long drought I am finally back with another chapter! I apologize for not updating, but I had lots of stuff which came in between (including a broken PC) , but now I am back again and ready to dish out my imagination into the story. So lean back and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! But I do own this story and all original characters, names and locations it got!

* * *

**Chapter XVI:Encounter**

by ShiaoPi

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Still engulfed in his thoughts Felix walked back to the hill. To his astonishment the hill was covered in glittering ice, which reflected the light of the moon and seemed to veil the hill with an aura of mystery.

_Ice? How come there is ice on the hill? Psynergy?_

With increasing concern he hastened his steps until he reached the edge of the frozen field.

_Oh my...._

Dodging the shards of ice reaching out from the ground he ran towards the motionless body of _Garet._

He quickly checked his wounds and was relieved to see that the vital organs were not hit.

"Power of the Earth....Heal my friend..."

Felix stretched out his palm and Garet was covered in a soothing greenish-brown light, which closed the wounds.

_Where are the others?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

With a quiet thud Sanaril landed on the outside of Teremir's walls and pulled at the rope 4 times to signal that she was ready and that Dorkan could climb down now.

While she held the rope, her gaze scanned the area, ready to give alarm as soon as soldiers showed up. Another thud and Dorkan was beside her, he gave her a quick reassuring glance and pointed towards the woods northwest of the city.

"We better go into hiding....before this night ends I want to be deep in the forests so they won't find us that easily."

Sanaril nodded and they started to ran.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

One by one Felix had found his friends and carried out of the field of ice. He muttered the incantation and the greenish-brown light surrounded the wounded.

_Who did this? Ice...mercury psynergy..._

Suddenly a thought hit him.

_Alex...?!_

_It wouldn't make any sense...._

_I guess I'll have to wait for them to wake up to get my answer..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Forest northwest of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Come on, Iglarna, we should be under the cover of the woods to shake off any potential pursuers!"

Gasping the slender Jupiter adept followed Hemron as they reached the edge of the forest.

"We won't go much further...there should be a clearance nearby, where we can rest."

Suppressing the pain she kept on going and they finally arrived the clearing.

Exhausted she let herself fall to the ground into a deep slumber.

Hemron shot her a long glance and sat down beside her.

_Seems that she is still a weak woman after all..._

Just before he fell asleep he smiled.

_I must admit...I'm not much stronger..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"So Alex returned and took Isaac with him?"

The other adepts nodded and looked to the ground.

"He was overwhelmingly strong...our attacks didn't seem to hurt him at all..." Ivan said.

"Ivan's right...I guess this is the power of the Golden Sun..." Mia added.

There isn't much we can do right now. We are all tired, we should get some sleep now."

Garet's temper showed itself as he yelled at Felix: "How can you talk about sleep?! We got to help Isaac! Who knows what Alex is doing to him!"

Jenna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel...I would love to just chase after him. But we don't know where he went! And furthermore my brother is right. We can barely stand, we are just not in the position to do anything right now!"

Garet turned towards her.

"I know that! But we gotta do something! How can we just lay back and sleep?"

Felix chimed in.

"It's enough Garet!"

"But..."

"Jenna is the last one you should shout at..."

He pointed at his sister, whose eyes were watery. A symbol for the helplessness they all felt.

"All we can do now is wait for the next morning. We are in desperate need for more information. My suggestion would be to rest now and go to Teremir the next day."

Sighing Garet sat down.

"You do got a point here... I'm sorry, Jenna..."

"Never mind..."

"Let's get some sleep..."

"Ye.."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Forest northwest of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

Sole rays of light penetrated the thick leafage of the forest, bathing it in golden, bright light. As a warm breeze blew through the treetops Sheba opened her eyes, blinked twice and let out a yawn.

_I should be able to get out of here by now...but I still need a way to get rid of my shackles._

_I guess in a nearby town I'll have a bigger chance to remove that...._

Confidently she sat up, stretched her arms and looked around the clearance. With some effort she could make out an old trail on the ground.

_Let's go...._

"You are sure that you know the way to Teremir from these blasted woods?"

"I would expect a little more gratitude for saving your life..."

"Tch..." Iglarna fell silent and followed Hemron through the forest

"I think we are just getting deeper into the forest...."

The captain rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Didn't I told you already? We got to fool eventual chasers...so we just stay a day in the woods and then head for Teremir...."

"Hmpf"

Hemron resumed walking and sighed.

_As soon as she is out of mortal danger she is getting on my nerves again..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Escaped from the sealed city?!" The anger of the councilman showed itself in his reddening face and his raging gestures.

The reporting soldier flinched, but continued his report.

"The Grand Librarian seemed to have left the city by climbing the walls. We found a loose rope on one side of the fortifications."

Still heavily breathing the councilor calmed his emotions to a point.

"Call an immediate assembly of the magistrate! And I want every single member to be present! Make sure that they will know that they'll get punished if they miss this meeting out without any reason..."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Road between Okaro and Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Everyone packed up?"

The adepts nodded in response to Felix' question.

"Then we'll better get going", he said.

Without further words the group started to make its way towards Teremir.

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Teremir's Town Hall**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

"Members of the Magistrate, now that you have been informed about the current situation what are your suggestions on how to solve the current crisis?"

"It is quite simple actually...."

The current mayor stood up and looked around his fellow politicians.

"We just got to eliminate the threat...."

Another councilman took the word: "Are you implying that we should kill the Grand Librarian without any trial? The citizens will tear us to pieces as soon as they know of this!"

"What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over....they do not need to know that she died at our orders."

"But what should we tell them if they ask about her whereabouts?"

"Just say that she couldn't bear the thought any longer that her guild was about to get dissolved and committed suicide."

"If they want proof?"

"We can give them a lot of proof just take a corpse which is near her appearance and bury it somewhere in the city. I promise you they will grieve for a couple of weeks before they turn back to normal."

"But what if she returns?"

"I already said...she won't return...."

* * *

**Veldoyard, Interras, Forest northwest of Teremir**

**Year 1 a.G.S. , Summer**

While cursing Sheba made her way through the thick woods, trying to avoid the branches that blocked her way while keeping an eye on the trail.

_Am I even going in the right direction? It seems that I am just getting deeper into the forest..._

_

* * *

  
_

"And you are sure that nobody knows about this path anymore?"

Hemron rolled his eyes and turned around to face Iglarna.

"Seriously...do you have to keep asking questions? It is already hard enough to see this trail without anyone around who goes on your nerves...."

He turned around again after Iglarna swore under her breath and pushed the branches aside.

Suddenly he felt Iglarna's hand on his shoulder.

Almost inaudible she whispered to him: "I can feel someone approaching....get ready to take him out..."

The captain nodded and waited silently.

_I can hear it as well....breaking of branches and footsteps...it is just ahead...._

With one fluent motion summoned his psynergy and send a crushing wave of energy to the front.

He heard a high-pitched cry and blinked. Right in front of him laid a blond girl with green eyes on her back, dressed in purple clothes, shackled.

They looked at each other in utter surprise.

_That girl which escaped!_

"Now who do we have here? Our escaped prisoner I guess..."

Next to him Iglarna smiled.

_Maybe going to the woods was not a bad idea at the end...._

_

* * *

_

Quite a fast-paced chapter I know.... Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope that I am able to write the next chapter down soon

Please leave a review!

-ShiaoPi


End file.
